The Earth Kingdom Revisited
by Alabaster86
Summary: Zuko, Fire Lord for about 5 months now, decides to retrace his steps through the Earth Kingdom, reconnecting with people he met there. Piandao, now Zuko's sword master and friend, accompanies Zuko. Mai appears quite a bit too.
1. Chapter 1

The Earth Kingdom Revisited

Chapter One – The Brotherhood of the Sword

The grating sound of metal clashing against metal filled the courtyard of Piandao's palatial estate. Fire Lord Zuko and the renowned sword master were sparring energetically beneath the blazing afternoon sun. The Fire Nation had been experiencing an unusual winter heat wave for the past two weeks. Both men sweated profusely and were tiring, the older man a little more than the younger.

"I think it's time for a break," Piandao yelled above the sound of their mock battle. "Mai, would you join us in a cup of chilled tea?"

The Fire Lord's girlfriend was lounging in the shade and had taken off her outer robe because of the heat. "Yes, please," she said emphatically. "If I'm hot, you two must be just about dead," she joked.

"Just about," Piandao smiled. "Come, my lord. Let's take a break."

The dark haired young man grabbed a towel and wiped off his glistening head. "Piandao, please call me Zuko. You keep forgetting."

"Force of habit, young man."

Piandao's butler, having seen the pair stop their sparring, brought out the promised chilled tea. The trio retired to a table under an overhang and sipped away at their drinks.

"Well, Zuko, I'm pleased with your progress. You've been training with me once a week for three months now and I can see your creative fighting skills improving with each visit."

"You are an accomplished master and I can learn much from you," Zuko replied, bowing his head. "There are those people who think a firebender should not use other forms of fighting. But I don't care. I love using my sword and I've loved blades since I was a child. How can having an extra skill be wrong?"

Piandao nodded his agreement and then turned his attention to Mai. "How about you, young lady, would you like to learn the art of the sword? Zuko tells me that you are quite accomplished with shuriken and knives."

Mai's eyes widened. "Um, I never gave it any thought," she said hesitantly.

"There's no reason for you not to, if you wish it. Let me know. If you decide to take up the art of the sword, you'll have to make your own just like Sokka did."

"Uh-huh, make my own sword. I'll give it some thought."

Piandao chuckled. "If that doesn't appeal to you, bring your blades along next time and practice your aim. I've got wonderful targets we can set up for you."

The young woman's lovely grey eyes shone with delight. "Now **that** I will do," she agreed.

Zuko grinned. "Mai loves her knives," he said jokingly. "Really, she does."

"I know it's hot, and your Fire Lord duties require you back at home soon, Zuko," broached Piandao, "but let's take a short walk out to the waterfalls. I find the view there soothing and inspiring. Take that feeling back to the palace with you. Then you and Mai can take your balloon home."

"Certainly," Zuko nodded, getting up from the table. "Are you ready, Mai?"

"Let me grab my robe first," Mai replied.

Mai returned quickly and the trio walked through the courtyard out into the countryside surrounding Piandao's home. Situated on a huge, jutting outcrop of rock, Piandao's estate was surrounded by spectacular mountain scenery. The white stone mansion with the red roof tiles, stood out dramatically against the lush green of the grasses, the occasional palm tree and the bright blue of the winter sky. Following a rocky path, they reached the waterfall Piandao spoke of and stood in awe.

"No matter how many times I walk out here," Piandao declared, "I never tire of the view and it never fails to impress me."

"You have an incredible home, master," Zuko said reverently.

"Well, it's not the royal palace, but it does me fine," the older man stated mischievously.

"Feel free to visit the palace whenever you like," Zuko offered. "There are some great sparring areas. Much as I hate to, Piandao, Mai and I should be getting home. The sun will set in a few hours and I don't want to fly home in the dark."

"Certainly," Piandao agreed easily. "Let's get you two back."

Once back in the courtyard, Zuko and Mai grabbed the rest of their things, bid their goodbyes and climbed into the small airship. They headed in the direction of the capitol city.

* * *

Enjoying the view and their time alone, they young couple spoke softly to each other of trivial things, day to day life things that only those close to each other would know of. Zuko's voice became serious, however, and he broached an idea to Mai that had been whispering at the back of his mind for weeks.

"I'm thinking about making a little journey through the Earth Kingdom."

Mai raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you have enough of that when you were banished?" she asked.

Zuko laughed softly. "At the time, I was certainly tired of the travel and the running. But lately I've been thinking a lot about the people I met there, the towns I went through and I want to go back."

"Why do you want to go back?" his girlfriend inquired.

"Now that I'm Fire Lord, I don't want to lose touch with the so-called regular people. I want to know what they're thinking, what they want and I want to see how they will react to me."

"But Zuko," Mai interjected, a hint of trepidation in her voice. "Won't it be dangerous? Aren't there lots of people out to get you?"

"There will always be people who want to kill me or dethrone me somehow, Mai. We have to live with that."

"Why do I get the feeling that you'll be making this trip without me," said Mai tilting her head and looking up at Zuko, a small smile playing at the corner of her mouth. "And why do I get the feeling that you've already made your mind up about this trip."

"You got me," the Fire Lord answered smiling. "I need you at home, Mai. I trust you implicitly. I know that you will keep things in order along with First Minister Cheng and General Haku. Besides, it won't exactly be a vacation," he smirked.

"Hmmm, and have you spoken with Cheng and Haku yet? What about your protection? Will you bring soldiers or guards with you?"

"No. I don't want an entourage. I don't want to draw attention to myself. So I'm thinking about asking Piandao to go with me."

"Piandao," said Mai slowly. "He's a good choice. Do you think he'll say yes?"

"I plan on sending him a letter once I clear things with Cheng and Haku. Having a member of The Order of the White Lotus with me will be an advantage, I think. And I've grown very fond of him. He's almost like a second uncle. Speaking of uncles, I'll be able to visit Iroh as well."

"It seems you've thought this whole thing through. If it's what you need to do, then do it, Zuko. I'll miss you, though. How long do you plan on being gone?"

"Probably a good three weeks."

"Oh," Mai pouted.

Zuko leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. "I'll miss you too, Mai."

The Capitol City came into view beneath the air balloon. "Here we are," stated Zuko. "Get ready to land."

Zuko did his best to guide the balloon to the large open field outside the city used for landing both large and small airships. It hit the ground a bit roughly and Mai laughed. "You'll never get the hang of this thing, will you?" she teased.

"Next time, you can do the flying. How about that," Zuko retorted.

A small group of guards awaiting the Fire Lord's return accompanied the couple to the palace. Though not yet married, Mai had taken up rooms there and had a hand in the day to day functioning of the palace, as well as affairs of state. Her coolness and at times sharp insight had proved invaluable to Zuko.

"I'll see about dinner, Zuko. Meet me back at the dining room in an hour."

"Okay, Mai. I'm going to inform Cheng and Haku of my idea and then write a letter to Piandao," he replied.

"Well, as long as it's better than the one you left for me on the day of the eclipse, you should be alright," Mai said smartly.

"Oh, you're bad, Mai. You'll pay for that later."

"I'm looking forward to it," she said suggestively, tossing her raven hair and batting her eyelashes at Zuko.

The Fire Lord smiled broadly, shaking his head, and walked down the hall to his office.

* * *

Exactly one hour later, Zuko strode to the dining room where he and Mai took most of their meals. There was a balcony they often used for outdoor dining. The heat being what it was, Mai had the servants set up the table outside and she was waiting patiently for him.

"Roast duck! " exclaimed Zuko. "This must be my lucky day."

"Yeah, yeah, just sit down and seat," Mai replied dryly. She poured them each a cold glass of water to go with their dinner. "So, did you write that letter to Piandao?" Mai asked.

"Yes, it's finished, but I'd like you to read it before I send it off by hawk tomorrow," the Fire Lord replied.

"Okay. I'll read it when we finish our meal."

The couple took their time, savoring every bite. Meals were another time for togetherness and they tried their best not to rush them. When finished, Zuko suggested they walk back to his office so Mai could read the letter.

"Here it is," Zuko stated, handing over the crisp cream coloured parchment.

Mai sat down in a comfortable chair beside a lantern and began to read.

_Master Piandao,_

_For quite some time, I have been contemplating a trip through the Earth Kingdom. While banished I encountered a few people I would very much like to see again. These strong people opened my eyes to the sorry situation the world was in back then and to the evils of my own beloved nation. Though I didn't realize their part in my awakening then, I certainly do now. _

_What better way to find out what the "common" people of the Earth Kingdom want from me as a Fire Lord and from the Fire Nation itself, then to live among them for a few weeks, observing real conditions and the real affect or lack thereof my changes have made._

_Not wanting to draw undue attention to myself with an entourage or take Mai away from the capitol, I look to you, Piandao, to accompany me on this journey. I trust you completely, respect you immensely and have grown very fond of you. As a member of The Order of the White Lotus, your insight and knowledge will be invaluable to me. And, since I'm not sure what sort of reception I will get, your protection may also be necessary._

_Please give my request serious thought. I can think of no one I would rather journey with (besides Uncle but he's very busy with his tea shop and we've done the journey thing once already and Mai, who is needed in the Fire Nation) than you. _

_Your humble student,_

_Zuko_

Mai looked up from the letter and met Zuko's expectant gaze. "I think you can put your seal on it, Zuko. It's excellent."

"Oh, good," he sighed in relief as he heated the wax in the royal seal and made his mark underneath his signature. "I'll send it off first thing tomorrow morning."

"Well, I'm going to get ready for bed. Isn't there something you need to get me back for, Zuko? I'll be waiting for you." Mai stood up, walked over to the desk and placed a light kiss on her boyfriend's mouth. Zuko deepened the kiss, tangling his hands in Mai's long, dark hair. "Save it for later," Mai said laughing as she darted out of the room. Zuko looked after her and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

The Earth Kingdom Revisited

Chapter Two – Arrangements

Zuko awoke early the next morning. Well, he always woke with the sun, but being anxious, this morning he beat it by an hour. Mai grumbled beside him. "Do you have to go now?" she whined.

"Yes," Zuko grinned, bending over to kiss her forehead. "I'll meet you for breakfast in about an hour and a half. I'm going to send that hawk and get in a bit of firebending practice first."

The Fire Lord slipped quietly out the door, not wanting to further disturb Mai, who had already sunk back into sleep. He walked briskly to the messenger hawk compound, his letter to Piandao in hand. Inserting the missive into the hawk's tiny cylindrical carrying case, Zuko sent the bird on its way. That job done, he strode to an indoor training area and performed some basic breathing exercises and simple moves. As Iroh had always said, it was important to "remember the basics." Zuko splashed his face, chest and arms with water and then dried off with a towel. It was already time for breakfast with Mai. Walking through the halls of the palace, he nodded pleasantly to the servants who bowed in his presence and then got quickly back to work, preparing food, changing bed linens or cleaning rooms.

"Oh good, you're here," Mai stated as Zuko entered his chamber. "We're having breakfast in here today. Tea, fruit and pastries were arranged on the small dining table.

"I'm starving," Zuko declared, tearing into a delicious looking pastry and taking a piece of passion fruit in hand.

"Must be all the exercise we've been getting," Mai remarked.

Zuko's face turned a light shade of pink at the implications of Mai's comments. "Yeah, that must be it," he agreed.

Mai put her hand over Zuko's and asked, "Did you get the letter sent?"

Zuko finished chewing and took a sip of tea before answering. "Yeah, all done. Hopefully, I'll hear from Piandao sometime tomorrow."

"Don't worry," said Mai. "You'll know soon enough."

Finishing his breakfast, Zuko stood up and walked around behind Mai. He kissed the exposed flesh of her neck and whispered, "I have a meeting soon and I need to get cleaned up first. Want to join me in the bath?"

It was Mai's turn to flush. "I would like that, Zuko," she replied almost shyly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The afternoon dragged by as Mai read proposals of compensation from various Earth Kingdom cities and Zuko signed his name over and over again on completed agreements from the past few days. No meetings were scheduled for the rest of the day, so the couple wisely used their time to catch up on paperwork.

"I think you should read this proposal, Zuko. General Meng of Sen Si is quite demanding and vaguely threatening."

"Oh, great," Zuko moaned. "It's not like I blame everyone for being angry with The Fire Nation. But there's only so much money in the country's coffers. I can't do everything for everyone at once. This whole process will take decades. The people have to understand that compensation will come in many installments and many forms over the years."

"Well, everyone always wants everything NOW. You'll just have to be firm. Eventually, they'll understand."

"I hope so," Zuko sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

An hour or so later, there was a knock at the door. A servant entered, bowed and handed Zuko a letter. "This just arrived, sir."

Zuko snatched the letter eagerly. "Thanks. You may go," he said briskly. Turning to Mai, he opened the scroll. "It's from Piandao. I'll read it aloud."

_Fire Lord Zuko,_

_Your letter was a surprise and your request an honour. I am more than happy to join you on your tour of the Earth Kingdom. All I need is a week or so to make other arrangements for my students. Please make all the plans necessary and inform me of the details._

_Master Piandao_

"Yes," Zuko exclaimed. "He's agreed to go. I can start getting things organized now. We'll take a ship up to the spa town where Uncle Iroh and I first landed in Earth Kingdom territory. From there we can ride ostrich horses across country. We'll need tents and sleeping bags in case there are no inns available."

"Wow," Mai said, her eyes huge. "You're really excited, aren't you?"

"Yep, I am excited. But I will miss you. Don't worry. I'll send you letters and give you a place to send them back if you have any problems. It's only for a few weeks, Mai."

"I know, I know, but it will be so strange around here without you. What if people don't respect me?"

"Mai, they already respect you. And I'll make sure everyone knows that you and General Haku and First Minister Cheng are in charge while I'm gone. I'll also make sure that no crucial meetings are set for that time. You'll be fine. In fact, you'll do great."

"Okay," Mai replied, still sounding a little unsure. "I guess that I can handle things. But I'll worry about you constantly."

"I promise that we'll both be extremely careful," Zuko reassured Mai. "And I'm not leaving for about a week. So we have time to prepare."

Mai nodded. "The sun is setting, Zuko. I have to get going. I promised my parents that I would have dinner with them tonight."

"Go, Mai. I can take care of the rest of this. See you later?" he asked questioningly.

"Yes. I think my parents accept that I'm living here, finally," Mai said with a hint of exasperation.

Zuko laughed. "I'm glad," he replied. "They were pretty angry for a while. And let's not even talk about your uncle. He'll hate me forever."

"He doesn't hate you, Zuko. He just doesn't like you very much." Mai giggled.

"Well, that makes me feel so much better," Zuko said grinning. "I'll win him over eventually. Just watch. If it's the last thing I do, your uncle will like me."

"Ha, we'll see," said Mai as she walked out the door, down the hall and eventually out the main gates of the palace and across the street to her parents' house.

The following week was a blur for Fire Lord Zuko. He had several important meetings moved up so that he would be free to take his trip. Those meetings combined with travel preparations made the week speed by. Piandao did the work on his end, making other teaching arrangements for his students and assigning various drills for them to practice. Mai did her part as well, sitting in on meetings and spending time with Haku and Cheng. They knew full well that Mai was in essence the proxy Fire Lord for the duration of Zuko's absence.

When everything was in order, Zuko sent another letter to Piandao.

_Master Piandao,_

_All preparations are done. We leave the day after tomorrow at sunrise. Meet me at the harbor in the capitol._

_I look forward to seeing you,_

_Zuko_

Mai and Zuko made the most of their last day together. They spent their time leisurely walking through the capitol, visiting merchants and stopping for lunch at Zuko's favorite tea shop in the city. Zuko's guards were never more than ten feet behind their leader and his lady, ever wary of their surroundings. No attempts had been made on Zuko's life as yet, but there were those rebel factions who desired a return to the "old" days of conquering and domination started by Sozin and ending with Ozai. Their numbers were few, but that didn't meant the rebels couldn't do harm.

"That was a great lunch, Zuko," Mai declared. I think even your uncle would enjoy the tea there."

"Mmm," Zuko agreed. "I'm pretty sure he used to go there quite often years ago. I remember him mentioning it. That's probably why I tried it out months ago."

"Today's been wonderful. Thank you, Zuko."

Zuko smiled and took Mai's hand in his. "There's one more shop I want to visit before we return to the palace," he said, dragging Mai along.

"Okay, I'm coming," she replied snarkily. "Is it a sword shop?"

"Noo, it's a jewelry shop. I saw something there a few weeks ago that I know you'll love."

Mai opened her mouth to protest, but Zuko stopped her. "Uh, uh, just wait. I know you aren't the frilly type of girl who loves trinkets but, trust me, you'll love this. And it would please me to buy them for you."

The couple entered the dimly lit shop. It was quiet being the end of the shopping day. The proprietor bowed respectfully to Zuko and Mai. "Fire Lord Zuko, it is an honour to have you in my humble shop once again. And you brought your lovely lady friend this time too. Could this visit have anything to do with that remarkable piece you looked at the other week?"

Zuko nodded in return. "Yes, it does," he replied.

"I put them aside for you like you asked, my Lord," the merchant said.

"Thank you, Xiang. May we see them please?"

The merchant, an older man, heavyset, with rheumy eyes wandered to the back room in search of the jewelry. He came back with a lovely set of earrings with the ancient kiku* design. Orderly red chrysanthemum petals were inlaid on delicate gold balls.

"Oh," gasped Mai, "They are beautiful, Zuko."

Smiling hugely at Mai's obvious pleasure, Zuko explained that the kiku design symbolized perfection and long life. "You are perfect for me, Mai and I hope we have a long and happy life together."

The young woman flushed. She reached for his hands and held them tightly. "Thank you, Zuko. I haven't received many gifts in my life. I love them."

"I'm glad," he replied. "They suit you."

The shopkeeper slipped the earrings inside a small velvet bag and handed them to Zuko. "There you are my Lord. I hope the lady enjoys them."

The Fire Lord handed the man his payment and he and Mai walked out of the shop into the still warm late afternoon. The sun was just beginning to set and the sky was streaked with splashes of pink and orange.

"We'd better get back, Mai. I have an early morning."

Mai sighed. "I know. I'm not looking forward to you leaving. I want to see you off at the ship, though, so I better get to bed early too."

Walking home arm in arm, the couple enjoyed the rest of the sunset and the beginnings of a cool breeze. "Maybe the heat wave is breaking," suggested Mai.

"Maybe," Zuko replied.

They walked through the front palace gates, guards parting for the Fire Lord and his girlfriend. "Should we grab a bit of supper and then get some sleep?" asked Zuko.

"Sounds good," Mai agreed.

They walked to the kitchen and filled their plates with cold meat and some leftover vegetables. Mai brewed some spice tea. The pair ate in silence, both thinking about Zuko's imminent journey. Their eyes met and both pushed their chairs back. They walked to Zuko's bedchamber. "Staying here?" he asked almost pleadingly.

"Yeah, of course I am. It's our last night together for awhile. I've got three weeks to be alone in bed. I might even sleep here while you're gone."

"Mmmmm, I like that idea," Zuko agreed.

The two undressed and got into their sleeping clothes. Discarding the covers due to the still unusual warmth, Zuko and Mai curled up together. He wrapped his arms snuggly around hers and buried his face in her now loose ebony hair.

"Goodnight, Mai."

Already asleep, Mai gave no response.

A knock on the bedchamber door very early the next morning woke Mai and Zuko. "My lord, it's time to wake up. Your ship leaves soon."

"Okay, okay," Zuko grunted loudly. He reached over and shook Mai's shoulder. "It's time to wake up Mai. Come on."

"Oh, Agni. What an awful hour to get up. I'm so tired."

"You don't have to come down to the harbor, Mai. We can say goodbye here."

"No, no, I want to see you and Piandao off. It's just so early."

Smiling, Zuko reached over and began tickling Mai. "Cut it out, Zuko," Mai said breathlessly between fits of laughter.

"You're awake now, aren't you?"

"I suppose," Mai replied.

They had a quick breakfast of tea and fruit. The ship was already packed with the few necessities Piandao and Zuko required. The Fire Lord just needed his personal bag with a few changes of clothing (Earth Kingdom wear included), his cloak and a portrait of Mai. His money he carried in a pouch inside his simple travelling clothes.

Mai dressed quickly, leaving her hair down as she was unwilling to fight with buns and pins at that time of day. "I'm ready," she declared.

"So am I. Let's get going.

The eastern sky was just beginning to brighten as Mai and the Fire Lord walked briskly to the harbor. The small but sturdy Fire Nation ship was ready to leave port. Piandao stood by the gangplank waiting for Zuko.

"There's Piandao," declared the young man, an excited look on his face.

He turned to Mai and gave her a fierce hug. She returned it with equal ferocity. Caressing her cheek lightly, Zuko placed a delicate kiss on her lips. He tilted his head slightly and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Mai. I'll miss you."

Eyes misting over, Mai gave Zuko his own kiss. "I love you, Zuko. Be careful, please."

"I promise," Zuko said solemnly.

The couple broke apart and closed the gap between themselves and the sword master. He clapped Zuko lightly on the shoulder and gave him a wink. "Are your goodbyes finished then?" he asked.

"Yes," said Zuko smiling.

Piandao bowed graciously to Mai. "Goodbye, Mai. I will take good care of Zuko."

In a rare impulsive gesture, Mai gave Piandao a quick hug. "Thank you for going with him. I feel better knowing that he has you."

"I'm happy to do it. I need a change once in a while too."

"Time to go," Zuko said. He embraced Mai once more and kissed her cheek. "I'll write you and we'll be back before you realize I'm gone," he joked.

Sword master and Fire Lord walked up the gangplank and boarded the ship. Deckhands lifted the gangplank and the ship began to move. Mai waved at Zuko and Piandao. She stayed at the water's edge until the ship was out of sight.

*Note: kiku is chrysanthemum in Japanese. It's an ancient symbol in Japanese culture that represents perfection (the orderliness of the petals) and long life(the large quantity of petals).


	3. Chapter 3

The Earth Kingdom Revisited

Chapter 3 – Of Ships and Reminiscences

Zuko kept his eyes on Mai's fading figure. He could see her waving and raised his hand in return. The small ship rounded a corner in the harbor, though, and Mai vanished from sight. They were soon through the Great Gates of Azulon and in open water. The sea was calm and such a dark blue that it appeared almost black. Zuko leaned over the rail and stared down into the depths of the water. Prone to reflection as he was, Zuko's thoughts went to the first time he left his home in a ship. Newly burned and newly banished, his uncle Iroh the only familiar face onboard, his only desire then had been to get away as quickly as possible. The sooner he got away, the sooner he would return with the avatar and regain his honour and his place as next in line to the throne. Zuko laughed silently. If he had known what lay in store for him, the three years and a few months of struggle and defeat and utter despair, he might have just killed himself then. But no, Zuko was too stubborn to give up and in the end, the whole bitter journey was a necessary one, a journey that set him on the right path and opened his eyes to the true nature of the war, the true nature of his father and of himself.

Sensing someone approaching, Zuko shook his head in an effort to clear his thoughts. Piandao placed a hand on the young Fire Lord's shoulder. "Your uncle has told me about your tendency to brood, Zuko. How about we do a little sparring instead," he suggested.

"Hey," Zuko declared in mock offense. "I wasn't brooding. I was um, thinking deeply."

"There's a difference?" Piandao said laughing.

"Well, not really, I suppose. But being on this ship brings back a lot of memories, most of them bad."

"Then put them out of your mind, get your sword and let's practice."

"Okay, okay," Zuko agreed, Piandao's cheerfulness infecting him.

The two sparred steadily for more than an hour. The heat of the day had not set in yet and there was a cool sea breeze that dried the sweat on their skin.

"Excellent session, Zuko," Piandao said.

"Yep, it was good," he answered. "I think I'll go to my quarters for awhile, get cleaned up and maybe lie down. I didn't sleep all that well last night."

"Fine," said Piandao. "Perhaps after lunch we can have a game of Pai Sho and I will tell you more about The Order of the White Lotus."

"Sure," Zuko agreed getting visions of his Uncle Iroh. "I'd like that."

Zuko walked across the metal deck of the Fire Nation ship and headed down the stairs into the living quarters. His room was small, as were all of them, but adequate for one person. And Zuko was never one to take an excess of things with him. Stripping off his shirt in the bathroom, Zuko washed his face and upper body. He remained shirtless as the air down below was rather warm and stuffy. He lay down on the bed, face looking up at the ceiling. Closing his eyes, he drifted into jumbled thoughts. Pictures of Mai filled his mind and he smiled. He imagined her whipping out her shuriken to keep everyone at the palace in line. Then he thought of his journey ahead. Zuko was a bit apprehensive. He wondered how Song and Lee and Lee's parents would react to him. He wanted to clear the air with them, make things right somehow. Maybe that was just to make him feel better. "Probably," he muttered, half asleep now. Falling further into sleep, Zuko began to dream. Images of the Earth Kingdom flitted through his dreamscape. How many times had he cursed the place, cursed the fate that put him there? He saw the healing centre where he met Song, the girl he ultimately betrayed. He saw her home and her mother and recalled their graciousness. His sleep images drifted on to rough, rocky terrain, hot and dry. He saw himself riding through it on the stolen ostrich horse, hungrier than he had ever been. A small village came into view and with it a happy little boy who admired how Zuko didn't cower away from the Earth Kingdom soldiers. The little boy's family was gracious too. But everything changed once he proudly declared his identity as the Fire Nation prince. No one was gracious anymore. Though he had come to the little boy's aid, once Zuko was known as Fire Nation, the townspeople's hatred and fear showed. The Earth Kingdom knife he had presented the little boy was no longer wanted. Everyone watched as he rode out of town, head held high yet feeling so utterly defeated. Bathed in sweat as if he were back in that part of the Earth Kingdom, Zuko jerked awake. "Well that was refreshing," he said dryly to himself.

Deciding to meditate for awhile since sleep had done him no good, Zuko lit four candles and sat on the floor in the lotus position before the small altar in his room. He closed his eyes, concentrating. His breathing smoothed out and became deep and slow. His mind cleared. He maintained that position for half an hour before rousing himself. Feeling much better and very clear headed, Zuko went above board and looked for Piandao. The sword master was talking with one of the crewmen. Zuko waited patiently until Piandao finished and then broached the subject of lunch.

"Are you ready to eat, Piandao. We can have something brought up here to the deck."

"That would be good, Zuko," he replied.

Zuko spoke with one of the deckhands who then quickly went down to the galley in search of whatever the cook had prepared for lunch. He returned shortly with a tray containing tea, rice, spiced chickenpig and vegetables. It smelled wonderful and Zuko was suddenly ravenous. He tucked into the meal and finished quickly. Piandao had a smirk on his face. "Now you remind me of Sokka. That boy certainly loves his food," he said affectionately.

"Yes, he does," Zuko agreed, smiling. He and Sokka had formed quite a bond during their time at The Boiling Rock prison. That was the start of a close friendship that Zuko valued very highly. Zuko never had the opportunity to form friendships before he joined Aang and his group. For three years he was searching for the avatar and then came his exile in The Earth Kingdom. Opportunities for friendship with another boy his age were few and far between when he was a young prince at the Fire Nation palace. He attended school for a few years but was always too introverted, too shy to fit in with the other boys. He wasn't as confident and commanding as his little sister, Azula. She practically forced people to be her "friends". For a good many of his years at home, Zuko felt like the younger brother instead of the older one. But that was then, and he had friends now, wonderful friends. He had come into his own. He had finally become the person he was always meant to be.

"Zuko, Zuko," called Piandao, snapping his fingers in front of the young man's face. "Where did your mind go?"

"Oh, sorry, Piandao," Zuko replied. "I was actually thinking about Sokka and what a good friend he is."

"He's a good man," Piandao stated.

"Are you finished your lunch yet? Are you ready to destroy me in a game of Pai Sho?" Zuko asked the sword master.

"Give me a few more minutes," Piandao replied.

"Okay, I'll go get the board and set the game up," Zuko said, jumping up and walking below deck to retrieve the Pai Sho game. He returned a few minutes later. Piandao had finished eating and was awaiting the game. While Zuko set up the board and the pieces, Piandao began to talk.

"The Order of the White Lotus has existed for almost a thousand years, Zuko. Even then, when peace presided around the four nations, those people who wanted to promote the ideas of beauty and philosophy rather than the ideas of competition and conflict, gathered together for healthy discussions about art, music and faith. The founding member was a man named Qian Ma. He came from the Earth Kingdom and was a renowned philosopher. Mr. Quian enjoyed the company of others who wanted to preserve free thought and free speech and the ideals of beauty and truth. Eventually, he decided give his little group a name. Since the members often played Pai Sho, they chose to use the powerful white lotus tile as inspiration for their name. And so The Order of the White Lotus was born."

"Hmmm," replied Zuko, listening intently but also trying to plan out his first move. He finally moved the Boat tile five spaces.

"Do you know why they chose the White Lotus tile to represent their group, Zuko?"

"The White Lotus may form a harmony with any other flower, be it yours or that of your opponent," Zuko answered promptly.

"Precisley," agreed Piandao. "The White Lotus is symbolic of harmony both within you and between you and others." The sword master moved his Jasmine tile three spaces.

The young Fire Lord's brow was furrowed in thought. He was never a great fan of Pai Sho. It required too much forward thinking and he had never been patient enough for that. He was improving, though, both at Pai Sho and thinking ahead in his own life. He made his move.

Piandao continued speaking. "The Order continued to expand. At first it was just discussion but after a time, the Order gave aid to those fellow members who were in trouble or persecuted for any reason. When the war began just over one hundred years ago, The Order of the White Lotus performed small acts of rebellion against the Fire Nation and its leaders' desires for conquest. They fought to preserve the ways of all the nations. Your paternal ancestors, beginning with Sozin, all attempted to snuff out other cultures. They felt that the Fire Nation ways were the best and everyone should follow them." Piandao gently stroked his beard and moved a Rhododendron tile.

The game and the lesson on The Order of the White Lotus lasted for another two hours. Piandao won, but Zuko had at least made a game of it.

"I usually lose much more quickly," Zuko quipped.

"I've played many, many games of Pai Sho in my time, Zuko. You have not. Like anything, the game takes practice."

"I've been meaning to ask, how do you find new members for the Order of the White Lotus?" Zuko inquired.

"Well," Piandao replied, "if any of us older fellows run into someone we think would be a good candidate we give him a white lotus tile. Usually the person asks about it. We fill them in a little bit. If he or she shows more curiosity we tell them more. We can usually tell who will make an excellent member. We're pretty good judges of character."

"You gave a tile to Sokka, didn't you? Will he become a member?"

"I think he might, once he settles down a bit," Piandao answered.

"Good," Zuko stated. "He'll be a great member."

"Perhaps one day you too might join, Zuko."

"I would be honoured. But, I haven't received a tile yet."

"Ah, there's that," Piandao said smiling. "It just so happens that I have one for you right here." Piandao handed Zuko the tile. The Fire Lord's eyes lit up. He reached for it hesitantly. "Are you certain, Piandao?" he asked.

"I do not hand out these tiles lightly, Zuko. Take it. We would all be honoured if you were to become a member one day soon."

"Thank you. I am humbled by your faith in me" Zuko held the tile in his hand and rubbed it softly. He recalled his uncle losing such a tile months ago and the stop at a port so he could buy another one. All the while, the white lotus tile had been in his uncle's sleeve. Zuko had angrily thrown it into the river. He shook his head. He was filled with so much anger then.

"I think it's time for this older man to have a little afternoon nap. I will see you later, probably at dinner time."

"Alright," replied Zuko.

Piandao stood up and walked off down the deck. Zuko picked up the Pai Sho board and followed him. He decided to write a brief letter to Mai and send it off with one of the two messenger hawks they had onboard. Once in his quarters, he got scroll and ink ready and began to write.

_Dear Mai,_

_It's well after midday on the first day of our journey. I miss you already. _

_The seas are calm and it's not as hot as in the Fire Nation. We're making good time and should reach our port in another 3 days at most. I'm kind of nervous about seeing these people again. I still think that it's a good idea, though. _

_Piandao and I sparred the morning away and I got a lesson on The Order of the White Lotus this afternoon. _

_I thought about you quite a few times today and pictured you threatening everyone with your knives to keep them in line. All the ministers and officials had better treat you well or else……well I don't know what I would do, but I would do something. I'm sure that you're handling things brilliantly. _

_Write back when you can. _

_I love you, Mai._

_Zuko_

Finished the letter, Zuko let the ink dry for a few minutes and then rolled up the scroll. He left his quarters and walked to the deck once again. A small messenger hawk tower sat off to one side of the ship. Zuko put his arm out, and a hawk perched there, waiting patiently for Zuko to place his letter in the carrying pouch. The bird flew off gracefully and Zuko watched it, smiling. Soon his letter would be in Mai's hands.

The young man passed the rest of the afternoon reading a few very crucial treaties that he had brought along with him. He did not want to abandon his Fire Lord duties completely. It was soon time for dinner. Piandao emerged from below deck rubbing his eyes.

"Looks like you had a good nap," observed Zuko.

"Yes, nothing beats an afternoon nap, especially when you're older. One day, my young friend, one day you'll know," Piandao stated, winking broadly.

"Hey, I feel like taking naps now, especially after a morning of incredibly dull meetings with argumentative and uncooperative representative from all nations fighting amongst themselves. I'm getting a headache just thinking about it," Zuko moaned.

"Ah, the joys of being a leader," Piandao replied. "That's why you have to enjoy the good side of being Fire Lord."

"I suppose so," Zuko agreed.

They enjoyed their dinner and tea, eating it slowly and talking all the while. Zuko thought about how lucky he was to have good people like Piandao in his life. How things had changed for the young Fire Lord.

As the sun set and the moon rose, Zuko stood at the rails watching the sea and thinking again about the days ahead. He went to bed quite late and slept solidly until sunrise. No dreams disturbed his sleep this time.

The next few days passed in much the same fashion. He and Piandao established a routine of sparring and talk and Pai Sho. Zuko wrote a letter to Mai every evening. On the afternoon of the fourth day, he received one from her.

_Dear Zuko,_

_Ha, ha at me threatening everyone with my knives. Well, I would if I had to, but everyone's been behaving very well. The few meetings I had to run went well. All the important details are recorded for you to read when you get home._

_I'm glad your trip is going well so far. You'll probably be close to that spa you mentioned when you get this letter. Don't get too many massages._

_I miss you, Zuko. I've been sleeping in your bed (our bed) like I said I would. It's just not the same, though. Come home safely._

_Love, _

_Mai_

"Sir," a crewman stated. "We're approaching the Earth Kingdom port of Han Yui. We should make land in about an hour's time."

"Thank you," Zuko replied, folding up Mai's letter and tucking it into the fold of his light robe. He walked to the bow of the ship and stared into the horizon, waiting for land to appear.


	4. Chapter 4

The Earth Kingdom Revisited

Chapter 4 – The Spa Town of Han Yui

Just like the crewman said, within an hour Zuko got his first glimpse of land. Shortly, the ship was docking in the small harbor. Zuko remembered the harbor vividly. It was the scene of yet another humiliation at the hands of his sister, Azula. He had been naïve and desperate enough to believe the girl when she said that their father wanted him home again and that he actually regretted his actions. "Hmmph," snorted the Fire Lord, frowning at the memory. He and his Uncle Iroh were forced to flee, literally running for their lives, after they discovered Azula's plan to take them back to the Fire Nation as prisoners. They had become fugitives, traitors to their nation and had cut off their topknots to symbolize their disgrace and loss of honor. That moment was one of the lowest in Zuko's life.

Focused on his shame and quest to capture the avatar, Zuko never noticed or appreciated the spectacular beauty of the small spa town of Han Yui. The sea was a soothing shade of blue and the harbor was surrounded by huge, white rocks, some rounded and others almost triangular in shape. Beautiful cherry trees covered with pinkish blossoms formed a canopy over the entire spa. The trees were blooming the last time he was here as well. The buildings were Fire Nation in design, white with red roofs. Once the town had been pure Earth Kingdom, but about twenty years before Zuko's first visit there, it had been overtaken by the Fire Nation. A river also runs through the town, its flow providing a soothing background noise in tandem with the ocean's waves.

Giving last minute instructions to his crew, Zuko grabbed his pack and headed up the steep stone stairway to the spa. Piandao followed, carrying his own pack. The crew would restock the ship and then leave, heading for the rendezvous point of Yanhai, another coastal town a few days away by ship. Once at the top, the two men put down their packs and rested briefly, taking in the lovely surroundings.

"Do we have time for a bath and a massage, Zuko," Piandao asked.

"I suppose so. We can stay here tonight and leave early in the morning. I'll see about getting some ostrich horses to ride."

They got up and walked towards the main building, packs across their backs. Zuko approached a desk inside. There was no one about, so the Fire Lord rang the bell for service. An older man dressed in the light pink robe trimmed with darker pink that was standard for this spa appeared quickly.

"May I help you gentlemen?" he inquired politely.

"Yes," Zuko replied. "We would like a cabin for the night, please."

The man looked up quickly searching Zuko's face. "Haven't I seen you here before, sir?" he asked curiously.

"I was here last year with my uncle."

"Oh, yes, I remember. Your uncle was a wonderful guest, so polite and cheerful."

Zuko snorted. "Unlike me, you mean."

Flustered, the older man replied, "No, I didn't mean that at all, sir."

"It's alright," Zuko laughed. "I was probably a jerk. That was a very difficult period in my life and I'm afraid I took that out on a lot of people. I promise that I will be the perfect guest this time."

"You won't get any trouble from me," Piandao added.

"Wait a minute," said the spa attendant. "You're Fire Lord Zuko, aren't you? After you left last year, your sister, Princess Azula threatened us with death if we harbored you or your uncle. She declared you both fugitives and traitors. You and the avatar ended the war. He defeated your father and you defeated your sister." He bowed respectfully. "It is an honor, sir."

"Thank you," replied Zuko, flushing slightly. "The avatar and I had a lot of help ending the war. A lot of great people were involved. This man right here," Zuko pointed at Piandao, "was part of a group that retook Ba Sing Se for the Earth Kingdom. His name is Master Piandao."

The old man bowed to Piandao. "Thank you too, sir. I must tell you both that not everything is perfect here in the Earth Kingdom. Many people are dissatisfied with the Fire Nation's reparations. And many are unhappy to still have Fire Nation troops in our country."

"I want to know how people feel. That's partly why I made this journey to the Earth Kingdom. Here is where I finally saw the war for what it really was, nothing more than a tyrannical Fire Lord bullying and terrorizing the world under the pretense of bringing our so-called 'greatness' to everyone. I love my nation. But for 100 years, it was dishonorable and violent. I'm working hard to change that. My people have been taught all their lives that the war was good and right for the world. It will take time to undo that teaching. And it will take time to rebuild cities and villages, reestablish trade between nations and forge good relations."

"I'm on your side, but know that not everyone is."

"I understand," Zuko replied. "And please, could you keep our identity secret."

"Certainly, sir, I'll show you to your cabin."

"Oh," exclaimed the Fire Lord. "We'll need two ostrich horses tomorrow. We need to get to our next destination quickly. Walking won't do."

"They'll be here tomorrow morning, sir."

The spa attendant showed Piandao and Zuko to a secluded cabin. They requested that meals be brought to the cabin so they could eat in privacy.

"I don't know about you, Zuko, but I'm going to get a massage," Piandao said to the Fire Lord.

"Go ahead," Zuko replied. "I'm going to stay here for now. Maybe I'll go for a walk later."

"Do you think it's wise for you to walk around alone, especially if some people are not exactly happy with you or the Fire Nation right now?" Piandao asked concern in his voice.

"I'll wear this hat and put on the spa clothes. No one will notice me."

"Fine," stated Piandao flatly. "But be careful. I don't want to face Mai if you get hurt or killed walking around a spa."

Zuko grinned. "Well, I wouldn't want to put you in that position so I'll be especially careful and bring my knife as well."

The two men parted ways, promising to meet again at the cabin for dinner in a few hours. Piandao headed off to the spa while Zuko lay down on one of the beds. He pondered what the spa attendant had said. Zuko was fully aware that some discontent existed in the Earth Kingdom. But he was not aware of its extent and that worried him. How could he possibly make everyone trust the Fire Nation again after one hundred years of tyranny? "I'll just have to continue doing what I'm doing. And Aang will have to continue his work. Hopefully between the two of us and The Order of the White Lotus, everything will work out happily for everyone in the end," he said to himself.

Deciding to take a walk instead of thinking anymore, Zuko got off the bed and changed into his spa clothes. He left the cabin and followed one of the many winding paths leading away from the spa buildings themselves. The path he randomly chose led into a forested area, dense and dim and at least ten degrees cooler than the air at the spa. He walked aimlessly only meeting one person who did not as much as look up at him. Eventually, the path circled back to the main courtyard of the spa. Zuko decided to take the steps down to the harbor and walk along the water's edge for a bit. Picking up stones and skipping them across the water was relaxing. The young man sauntered back and forth across the small beach, searching for smooth stones and watching as they skimmed the water's surface. His thoughts turned to Mai, as they often did. Zuko walked back up the stairs and to their cabin, composing a letter to Mai in his head as he walked.

_Dear Mai,_

_I've just come back from a walk in the forest and along the beach here at the spa. Piandao is off getting a massage. We're staying the night here and heading off early tomorrow for the next village (I don't recall its name). _

_I've been thinking about you a lot. I wonder what you're doing now. Are you having dinner alone or with your parents? Are you staying up late or going to bed early? What are you eating? What are you wearing? You get the idea. Piandao's great, but he's no you._

_One of the workers here at the spa recognized me from last year. Then he realized that I'm Fire Lord now and proceeded to tell me that many Earth Kingdom citizens are not completely happy with what they've gotten so far and many don't like our troops in their territory even though they are helping to rebuild, not terrorizing people. I can't blame them. You can't wipe out a hundred years of hate in a few months. And we can't change the whole philosophy of our nation in a few months. I'm rambling now……sorry Mai._

_Anyway, all that reminds me of General Meng. Has he sent any more nasty letters? We're close to his town of Sen Si. Maybe Piandao and I should go talk with him? I'll ask Piandao what he thinks._

_Write soon and let me know how you are. I miss you and I love you._

_Zuko_

He and Piandao had kept one messenger hawk with them. Zuko rolled up the parchment and sent it off with the eager bird. A few minutes later, Piandao arrived at the cabin looking extremely relaxed.

"You should have gotten a massage, Zuko. I feel great."

"I went for a walk and wrote a letter to Mai. I just sent it off," Zuko stated.

"Ahh," Piandao said knowingly. "You miss Mai, don't you?"

"Very much," Zuko replied a little wistfully.

"Zuko, sometimes a short separation is good for a relationship. You will really appreciate Mai when you do see her again and she will appreciate you."

"I suppose that's true," the Fire Lord said.

"I feel relaxed and also very hungry. How about you, young man? Are you ready for supper?"

"I could eat."

"Fine, I'll go back to the main building and see about having our meal sent over shortly."

The two men ate their meal in relative silence. Eventually, Zuko spoke. "What do you think about making a quick stop in Sen Si? Remember I told you about General Meng and his letter. He's not happy with me and what I've done to help his town rebuild. Maybe I should talk with him face to face."

"Hmmm, I don't know, Zuko. There are a lot more of his men in his town then there are of us. We could be looking for trouble. I understand the desire to talk with him and try to work things out. But he may not be a stable man. And, he may have the whole town backing him up. I think it's better to negotiate where you are safer, preferably back home at the palace."

"Do you think he would try something? I mean, do you think he would try to kill me? What good would that do him? Aang would take care of him as soon as word got out. But who would take the throne….Uncle?"

"Iroh is the only sane member of your family left to take the throne should something happen to you, Zuko. But, we'll do our best to keep you safe. Your leadership is still new. You still have to prove yourself to a lot of people. Whether it's fair or not, the atrocities of your forefathers are on your shoulders now. Like your uncle told you, you and only you can restore honor to the Fire Nation. You can't do that if you're dead. So taking needless risks is out of the question. Send a letter to this General Meng. Invite him to the palace for some private talks. See if you can smooth things over with him. That's my advice."

"Okay," Zuko agreed. "What you said makes sense. We'll avoid Sen Si."

"Good decision. Now let's finish our meal. I'm going to bed early. Those ostrich horses will be ready for us at dawn. I suggest you get to sleep soon too, Zuko."

"I will. We've got a day's ride ahead of us. That's if everything goes well. Then will be in Song's village. I wonder what that will bring," Zuko mused, putting down his chopsticks. He stood up and moved over to his bed, ready for sleep and whatever tomorrow might bring.


	5. Chapter 5

The Earth Kingdom Revisited

Chapter 5 – Song of Repentance

Unused to riding the creature, Zuko felt uncomfortable on the ostrich horse. It had been almost a year since he had ridden one and the jarring motion coupled with the speed took some getting used to. "And I have to do this for days," he griped to himself. Piandao, on the other hand, had taken to the ostrich horse like a turtleduck to water.

"This is the way to travel, Zuko," he yelled back at the lagging Fire Lord.

"Why don't you buy yourself one and bring it home with you?" Zuko suggested only partly joking.

"Maybe I will," the sword master said musingly.

An ostrich horse was a good part of the reason Zuko wanted to see Song, the young healer, and her mother. He stole theirs without a thought, after enjoying a meal at their home. Uncle Iroh had looked askance at Zuko and protested, but Zuko went ahead and took the animal anyway. Song's mention of the avatar's return made Zuko think of his lost honor and his humiliation at Azula's hands. He felt bitter and hard. "Why shouldn't I take their ostrich horse if I need it? I'm a prince. I'm entitled." Thus justifying his actions to himself, Zuko didn't give Song another thought, until much later that is. In fact, it was after his defection to the avatar and his gang, that Zuko recalled his mistreatment of Song and her mother. His cheeks had burned in shame and he promised himself to one day make it up to them. That day was here.

After about five hours of steady riding, they stopped for lunch and to feed and water the animals. The spa worker had packed them a good deal of food for the journey and Piandao and Zuko dug in.

"Everything always tastes better when you eat it outside," noted Piandao.

"Yeah, you're right," Zuko agreed as he pushed in another mouthful of rice. "I hope we make it to the village by evening. I'd like to see Song and get it over with. Not that I don't want to see her. I'm just nervous and she'll probably yell at me. Actually, Katara kind of prepared me for that possibility. She yelled at me a lot, with good reason, of course."

Piandao smiled at Zuko's babbling. "Face up to it like a man, Zuko. You'll feel better afterwards and hopefully Song will too."

"I will. Don't worry. She can yell, throw things at me, whatever she wants," the Fire Lord replied. "Are you ready to go?"

"I'm ready," Piandao said. They packed up their leftovers and jumped back on the waiting ostrich horses.

"This trip certainly beats the one Uncle and I had. We were so hungry and we had no money and didn't know how to catch any food. Well, I did manage to catch one fish. It was about the size of my middle finger."

Piandao chuckled. "There's something to be said for comfort, Zuko."

They rode quietly for a while, taking in their surroundings. As they got closer to Song's village, the countryside was peppered with small farms, growing everything from grain to cabbages. They saw the occasional farmer in his field, bent over his work. The land was fairly flat with the odd grouping of low hills densely packed with trees. It was quiet. There were no factories like in the Fire Nation. If he didn't know better, Zuko could not tell that a war had ended recently. All seemed calm and peaceful. No signs of destruction or battles marred the tranquil landscape. Zuko and Piandao rounded a bend in the path and Song's village came into sight. It was early evening, however, and Zuko, not wanting to disturb Song and her mother at their house, suggested setting up camp for the night instead.

"Certainly Zuko," Piandao stated. "Let's look for a good spot, perhaps by that stream we just passed. There's a clump of trees there as well so we'll have lots of firewood."

"Okay," Zuko agreed, turning his ostrich horse around and heading back the few hundred feet to the aforementioned stream and grouping of trees. Piandao followed. They set up their small tents, built a fire and made tea. Zuko had packed a lot of tea for their journey. Iroh's love for the beverage had finally rubbed off on his nephew. Pulling out the remainder of their leftover food from the spa, the pair ate their supper, chatting about inconsequential things. After a time, Piandao brought up the subject of Song.

"So are you going to the healing house tomorrow morning to look for the girl?" he asked Zuko.

"That's my plan, yes," the Fire Lord replied.

"All right then. Perhaps I should let you see her alone. I think your conversation will be a private one, don't you?"

"You just don't want to be around for the yelling, do you?" Zuko asked the master jokingly.

"You're right. I try to avoid yelling whenever possible."

"That's fine. I think I should talk to her alone. I don't know exactly what I'm going to say to her. Nothing I say will change the fact that I stole from her and her mother."

"No, it won't change that," agreed Piandao. "But at least you're making an effort to make reparations. Wait and see what happens. Don't worry so much."

"I guess. I just hope that Song sees it that way," Zuko mused.

"How about we spar for a bit while there's still some daylight left. I think we need to burn off some energy. We've been sitting all day."

Zuko agreed, unsheathing his sword. They sparred for about an hour, until the sun was down and darkness had descended. They crawled into their tents after the match and both were asleep quickly.

Fire Lord and sword master awoke to a brilliantly sunny day. A warm breeze blew through their campsite, making the flames of the cooking fire dance gently. Once breakfast was finished, the two men dismantled their camp and rode towards the village. It was built around a small lake and consisted of a central square surrounded by several businesses housed in white buildings with brown tile roofs. There were shops, a temple and a school. The healing center was one of the most prominent buildings. A few large homes also surrounded the square, each with a small, thriving kitchen garden. Though early, quite a few people were already up and about, milling about the square, talking with neighbors and browsing through open stalls. Standing outside the healing center, Zuko hesitated. It looked quiet. Piandao had already left to look around the town so Zuko was on his own. Taking a deep breath, he walked up the short set of steps, pushed the door open and walked inside. An older woman lay on a cot while an even older woman attended to her. Zuko could see no one else.

"Do you need some help, young man?" the healer asked.

"Yes," Zuko answered. "But not with healing. I'm looking for Song. Does she still work here?"

"How do you know Song?" the old woman inquired, her curiosity piqued.

"Umm, well, I was here last year. My Uncle ate poisonous berries and had a bad rash. She treated him."

"Hmm, so why do you want to see her?" The old healer still had not turned to look at Zuko fully. She was occupied with her patient.

"I have something I want to say to her," Zuko replied, anxiously shifting from one foot to the other.

"You wouldn't be that young man, who stole her ostrich horse, would you?"

Zuko flushed deeply. Did everyone in the whole village know about his crime?

"That's me," he admitted. "I really need to speak with her."

"But does Song need to speak to you?" the healer asked, finally looking Zuko full in the face.

"I don't know, ma'am. I need to apologize for my terrible behavior and see if there's anything I can do to make up for it. Please, is she around?"

"Very well, I'll tell her you're here. She's in the back room crushing herbs."

The patient started to sit up, but the old healer quickly put a hand on her arm, forcing her back down. "I didn't say you could get up, Sun. I'll let you know when you're ready to leave."

Turning to Zuko once more, she bowed quickly in the Earth Kingdom style. "My name is Hanna," she said brusquely.

Without thinking, Zuko bowed Fire Nation style. "My name is Zuko," he said.

The old woman's eyes widened. "I didn't know you were Fire Nation. Song never mentioned that."

"My uncle and I were pretending to be refugees. It's a long story."

"I'm sure it's one we'll all want to here."

Cursing himself for his stupidity yet also glad that his secret was out, Zuko paced the room, waiting for Song to appear or not appear. After a few agonizing minutes, the door to the back room opened and Song emerged. She looked almost exactly as Zuko recalled except perhaps a little taller. Her brown hair was pulled back in the same long braid and she wore the same light pink and white robe. Her large grey eyes, however, looked at him warily instead of with the open, kind expression she had greeted Iroh and him with last year.

"Your hair is much longer," she stated flatly.

Zuko's hand went automatically to his head. "Yeah," he agreed. "Look, can we talk somewhere privately?"

"No," Song answered. "I want to stay here."

"All right," Zuko consented. "I want to apologize, first…."

"Stop," Song interjected angrily. "I don't want to hear your apology right now. I want you to tell me who you are and why you're here. Hanna says that you're Fire Nation and your name is Zuko, not Lee."

"That's right. My uncle and I were pretending to be refugees. We had to, to survive. His real name is Iroh and mine is Zuko. We had been declared traitors of the Fire Nation and were being hunted by my sister, Azula."

Song interrupted again. "Zuko and Azula; you're Fire Lord Zuko?" She gasped audibly. "We've all heard the stories of the avatar and you ending the war. He defeated your father and you became Fire Lord."

"Yes," Zuko stated simply. "But so much happened between the time I met you and the time the war finally ended."

"I want to hear it all," Song demanded. "Come sit over here. I'll bring us some tea."

Zuko obeyed, sitting down on the hard wooden bench. The sick old woman who was still in the room eyed him suspiciously. "You're the new Fire Lord?" she asked incredulously. "We heard he was young, but you're _very_ young."

Zuko sat up straight and squared his shoulders proudly. "I'll be eighteen in late summer," he declared.

"Well in that case, forgive my insolence," the woman cackled.

Zuko frowned. "I know I'm young. But I'm working as hard as I can and doing everything possible to right the wrongs that the Fire Nation committed."

"Oh, don't worry, young man. We've heard only good things about you and the avatar and the other young people who helped defeat your father and end the war. In fact, you're all legends.

"Really," Zuko asked, grinning.

"Really," she replied.

Hanna walked back into the main room. "Sun, lay back down. You're not ready to move around yet. You'll hear the whole story, along with me and Song. Be patient."

Carrying a tray with a teapot and four cups, Song returned to the main room.

"Here's your tea," she said, handing Zuko a full cup.

"Thank you," he said quietly. "I guess I'll start somewhere near the beginning."

Zuko calmly told the tale of his burning and banishment, his hunt for the avatar, his wanderings through the Earth Kingdom and the events of Ba Sing Se. He told of his return to the Fire Nation and his realization that his father was so very wrong about everything. Finally, he spoke of his joining the avatar and his group, teaching firebending and the events of the day of Sozin's Comet.

"So, you became Fire Lord. And after six months you've come back to the Earth Kingdom. Why?" Song inquired.

"The Earth Kingdom opened my eyes, Song. I saw how war affected people like you and others. It changed me. I still wanted to go home more than anything, and to have my father's love, but I was different. "

"Not different enough to leave my ostrich horse," Song said bitingly.

"No, not different enough…not then," Zuko said, his voice thick with shame. "I saw the ostrich horse there and felt that I was entitled to take it. I was a prince. I should take what I needed. I didn't regret the decision. My uncle was ashamed of me but I didn't care. I'm so very sorry, Song. I know that I can't go back and change what I did, but is there anything I can do to help you now? Can I make things better somehow for you, for your village?"

"I don't really know, Fire Lord Zuko. I was so hurt and betrayed when I saw you take our animal."

"You saw me?" Zuko asked, amazed, his eyes wide.

"Yes, I watched you take it and ride away."

"Yet you said nothing."

"What could I say? If I had called out, would you have stopped?" the girl asked.

"No, I would have kept going," Zuko admitted.

"There, you see. What would be the point of saying anything to you?"

Zuko lowered his head and rubbed his brow in frustration.

"My friend, Piandao, is wandering around the town. Perhaps I better go find him," he finally said.

"Yes," Song replied, a slight smile curving her lips upward. "Tell him you'll be working here all day."

"What?" Zuko exclaimed.

"You asked if there was anything you could do to help. We're shorthanded today. Your help will be appreciated."

"Sure," the Fire Lord agreed. "Whatever you say, Song, what would you like me to do?"

"I've got a lot more herbs out back that need crushing. That's a good place to start."

She walked to the back room, Zuko following closely. "I want you to crush all these herbs with the mortar and pestle. When each bunch is finished, put them in these small sacks with the right label."

"I'm not sure what all of them are," Zuko confessed.

"Then consult the book over there. It's got every herb in it."

"Okay, I'll get started then."

"We break for lunch in three hours. I'll come get you when it's time."

Zuko picked up the book and began sorting through the herbs, a frown of concentration on his face. "Wait," he thought to himself. "I didn't tell Piandao what's going on."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around lunch time, Piandao showed up at the healing center looking for Zuko. "Are you Song?" he asked the young healer who was busy treating a new patient.

"Yes," she replied. "How do you know my name? Oh, you must be Zuko's friend."

"That's right," Piandao answered. "I take it he's still alive then?" the sword master asked jokingly.

"Yes, I've got him working in the back room. He asked if there was anything he could do to help. He's crushing up all the herbs. Now I won't have to stay late tonight and do it myself. He'll be out for lunch shortly if you want to wait for him."

"Okay, I'll sit over here on the bench." Piandao looked around the large room, taking in the beds, tables and wardrobes that seemed lacking in supplies. After a long pause he asked, "How long have you worked as a healer, Song?"

"Oh, I started training about two years ago. I always liked to fix people up. My mother and I came here as refugees about six years ago. Our farming village was raided by the Fire Nation. They took all the men away, including my father, and burned down a lot of homes. Ours was one of them. We couldn't afford to rebuild, so we wandered around, looking for work. Eventually we ended up here in Lan Chuan. When I was old enough, I started my training as a healer."

"And your father," Piandao asked gently, "do you know what happened to him?"

"No," Song replied sadly. "We're not sure. All we know is that the Fire Nation soldiers took him away. The war's over, but we haven't heard anything. How would he find us anyway?"

"I'm sorry, Song. Perhaps Zuko could look into it for you."

Her grey eyes lit up. "Do you think he could, really?"

"I don't know what he can find out, but I'm certain that he'll try his best to get information about your father. You will have to give me the name of your village and of your father."

"I will, I will," she said excitedly.

"Please, don't get your hopes up too high. I don't want you to suffer a disappointment," Piandao warned.

"I can't help it. I have to hope."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunchtime arrived, and Zuko emerged bleary eyed from the back room. He saw Piandao waiting for him on the bench, a smile on his chiseled face.

"Oh good, you're here for lunch. I'm starving," Zuko declared.

"Yes, Song's gone to get the food. She'll be back shortly. Are you enjoying the work?"

"No," Zuko replied honestly. "But I'm glad to help. And I'll be helping until supper time too."

"Song told me. She also invited us to dinner at her home. I accepted for us."

Zuko groaned. "Her mother will be angry at me too."

"You should have thought of that when you took their ostrich horse, Zuko," Piandao teased.

Zuko, Song, Piandao and Hanna ate lunch together, not saying much. The old healer had eyes only for Piandao, and flirted with him shamelessly. The sword master took it all in stride, winking at Zuko and Song. Hanna and Song cleared the lunch things away when everyone finished.

"I think Hanna likes you, Piandao. Maybe you can settle down with her here or bring her back to the Fire Nation. I'm sure she would jump at the chance."

"She's a lovely woman, but I prefer them a bit younger," Piandao replied.

"Oh, how young do you prefer them?" Zuko asked a huge grin on his face. "My uncle likes to flirt with just about every woman he comes across. Are you like him?"

"Well, I'm not dead yet. A nice woman around my age would be fine."

The two healers returned to the main room. "Back to work, Fire Lord," Song commanded.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered dutifully. "I'm going."

"How will you spend the afternoon, Piandao?" Hanna inquired.

"Well," he mused. "There's a large open field just outside of town. I'll practice with my sword for awhile. It's important to stay sharp." He laughed quietly at his own pun.

The afternoon passed quickly for everyone. Song got Zuko out of the storeroom and showed him where to wash up for supper. Piandao arrived at the healing center and washed up too. Song closed the doors for the night. If anyone suffered an injury or became ill at night, they went directly to Song's home. The trio, Hanna had gone to her own home, walked briskly through the main square of the village and down a wide dirt road leading to a few houses that sat outside the village center. The air was cool and fresh, a welcome change from the stuffy back room where Zuko had spent his day. He enjoyed the feel of it in his hair and across his face. The sun was almost completely down and the sky was that deep blue of early evening scattered with a few bright stars and a shining crescent moon.

A fifteen minute walk brought them to Song's house. Zuko remembered it well. The house was a good size for just two people, open, airy, bright and clean. Song slid the door open and stepped inside, stepping out of her shoes. Zuko and Piandao followed, doing the same.

"I'm home, Mom, "she called. "And our guests are here too."

Song's mother, a handsome woman dressed all in white, emerged from the kitchen carrying a tray loaded with food. The low table was already set and Song gestured for her company to kneel down.

"So, the young man who sat at our table as a refugee last year, sits at our table as the new Fire Lord this year," she said, looking at Zuko.

Zuko bowed his head slightly. "Thank you for having us. I promise not to steal anything this time," he joked lamely.

The woman smiled. "Trust me, you won't. And you brought someone different with you."

"This is Piandao. He is a friend of mine and of my uncle's. He is an accomplished sword master and has taught me much."

Piandao and the middle-aged woman each nodded their head.

"And you are Fire Lord Zuko, friend of the avatar and a bright hope for a better future. Despite your past transgression, it's an honor to have you at our table. From what we hear, you are doing good things for the world."

"I'm trying very hard," Zuko replied modestly. "But I also hear things. Not everyone is happy with the job I'm doing."

"You can never please everyone," Song's mother replied. "I don't know anything about politics or negotiations. We have to trust our leaders to know what they're doing. Do you have good advisors, people who can help you? Running the Fire Nation and trying to heal the wounds left by such a long war is a very large responsibility for such a young man."

"I'm learning every day. And yes, I have a lot of smart people helping me. My uncle is always available for advice. I talk to representatives from the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom all the time and get their view of things. And I have a First Minister I trust greatly. Piandao, here, is also very wise."

"That's good," she stated. "I'm glad you have some help."

"The avatar, Aang, is doing amazing work too," boasted Zuko. "Just about everyone loves him."

"Yes, it's fortunate for the world that he reappeared when he did." Song's mother paused as she poured tea for everyone. "Fire Lord Zuko, it takes a strong man and a wise man to apologize for a wrongdoing, to face the people he wronged. My daughter and I thank you for coming to see us."

"You're welcome," Zuko replied, pink colouring his cheeks. "I'd like to buy you a new ostrich horse."

"Oh, we've already replaced the one you stole."

Zuko's face fell. "Then what can I do for you?"

"Well," the woman thought, "there are certain plants native to the Fire Nation that aid greatly in healing. It's been many, many years since anyone here has been able to acquire these plants. Perhaps you could look into sending us some or setting up some sort of trade for them between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation. I can make you a list right now." She moved over to a desk, got a piece of parchment and some ink and began to write.

"Of course," Zuko said enthusiastically. "I'll look into it as soon as we get home. That won't be for another few weeks. Speaking of which, we should get going soon. We need to get an early start in the morning."

"I'm finished the list," the woman declared. "Here it is. Please don't lose it."

Zuko rose, taking the proffered list and Piandao followed. "Thank you very much for a lovely meal," the Fire Lord said, bowing. Song and her mother bowed in return.

"You are welcome, young Fire Lord and Master Piandao. Travel safely tomorrow."

Mother and daughter watched from the open doorway as Zuko and Piandao walked down the path towards the roadway. Zuko turned as he reached the gate and gave a quick wave. "Goodbye, Song," he called.

She smiled in return, closing the door on the night.


	6. Chapter 6

The Earth Kingdom Revisited

Chapter Six – In Between

Zuko and Piandao walked slowly back to the quiet village where their ostrich horses were tethered. Piandao had bought supplies for their journey while Zuko was working for Song. Everything was set for tomorrow. All they needed was some sleep.

"Let's ride to the outskirts of town and pitch our tents, Zuko," Piandao suggested.

"Yeah, okay, but I want to stop at that inn over there first and see if I can write a note to Mai and have them send it by messenger hawk in the morning."

"Go ahead then," Piandao agreed. "But make it quick. This old man is getting very sleepy."

Zuko grinned. "I'll be fast." He ran up the steps of the inn and found the proprietor very helpful with his requests. He sat at a desk and composed his note.

_Dear Mai,_

_I finally saw Song. She was a little angry at first and put me to work at the hospital. She realized who I am and I told her most of my life story (don't yawn)._

_Her mother gave me a list of plants native to the Fire Nation that are good for healing. I'm going to look into getting her some when I get home. And I'm going to try and locate Song's father (or at least find out what happened to him), if I can. He was taken in a raid years ago. That won't be an easy task._

_Tomorrow we head off for Lee's town. It's called Yunnan. That's a few day's solid riding at least. I have a feeling I'm going to hear a lot about The Order of the White Lotus._

_How are things with you? Any problems? We've had a quiet journey so far. Everything has gone well. I hope I didn't just curse us by saying that._

_As much as I'm enjoying this trip and spending time with Piandao, I miss you so much and think about you all the time._

_Love,_

_Zuko_

Zuko let the ink dry and rolled up the letter. He placed it with the clerk for safekeeping, giving him three Earth Kingdom coins as payment. "Please send that off first thing in the morning."

"Yes, first thing, sir. I can't believe I'm sending a letter to the Fire Nation capitol…the palace no less."

"Yes," Zuko replied. "Keep that bit of information to yourself, will you?"

"Oh, don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

Zuko wasn't worried. The letter didn't contain any classified information. It was just a personal note. But he preferred to keep his business his. The Fire Lord walked back outside and met a drowsy Piandao. They took their ostrich horses and rode to the other side of the village, set up a basic camp and went to bed immediately. Neither Fire Lord nor sword master noticed the three men watching from a distance, hiding behind a small hillock. They turned their ostrich horses around and headed back into town.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, did you see the Fire Lord?" demanded General Meng of his three soldiers.

"Yes, sir," the oldest one replied promptly. "He's camping for the night on the west side of town. The sword master and member of The Order of the White Lotus, Piandao, is with him like you said he would be."

"Did you ever doubt me, soldier," Meng shouted forcefully, just inches from the man's face.

"No, sir," the middle-aged man replied, barely hiding a flinch.

"That's very good, soldier. Doubt breeds fear and fear will do us no good in our plan to milk the Fire Lord and his pathetic nation dry."

The four men stood alone in the town square thinking about their upcoming mission. This mission was unsanctioned by the Earth Kingdom. General Meng was acting of his own volition. He was a fierce and ruthless leader, merciless in battle and always looking to gain another foothold in the Earth Kingdom's poor and uncultured central region. One day, he thought, the entire middle of the Earth Kingdom would be under his control, including central ports. Everyone would have to go through his territory when travelling or else make a very arduous and long journey around him.

"I managed to procure the young Fire Lord's letter to his lover back home. Now, I know where he's headed next. We don't have to follow him closely. He will never know that we're behind him, biding our time."

"Sir, won't his lover be suspicious if she doesn't receive a letter?"

"Did I say you could speak, soldier?"

"No, sir, you did not say I could speak," he replied meekly.

"Then why, soldier, did you open your big mouth?"

"I just thought that…."

"I don't pay you to think," Meng bellowed. "I pay you to follow my orders to the letter. If I say jump off that cliff, you will jump off said cliff. Do. You. Understand?" The general said the last words slowly and with great emphasis as if talking to a dim-witted child.

"Yes, sir, I understand sir."

"I want you three to set up our camp on the east side of town. NOW!"

Another clear, mild morning dawned. Zuko, ever under the control of his firebender blood, rose with the sun. He stretched leisurely and left his small tent, deciding to make a fire and get breakfast started. Zuko gathered a few handfuls of kindling and some larger pieces of wood. Piling the wood neatly, he placed the kindling on top, lighting it with firebending. Walking to the nearby stream, Zuko filled the teapot with fresh water, rinsing it out first. He returned to the fire teapot in hand. He firebended the water and then added the tea leaves, setting the pot aside so the tea could steep. Rifling through Piandao's sack of supplies, he found some rice and put it in a small cooking pot to boil. He added some seasoning and a few vegetables. It smelled delicious. Zuko heard Piandao moving around in his tent. The sword master emerged looking refreshed.

"That smells excellent, Zuko. Who knew the Fire Lord could cook?"

"I can only do some basic things…enough to survive," Zuko said in response.

"Hmm, well I'm ready to eat," Piandao declared. "We have a long day of riding ahead."

They ate Zuko's concoction quickly, wanting to get on their way. After packing away the food, tents and their belongings, Zuko put out the fire. Climbing aboard the grazing ostrich horses, Zuko and Piandao pointed them west and urged them forward. Their plan was to ride past midday and then have a quick rest and snack. They hoped to reach Lee's town by morning of the third day. The dirt road was easily wide enough for them to ride side by side and talk.

"Do you have any interesting stories about The Order of the White Lotus, Piandao?" Zuko asked, wanting to make the ride less dull. The landscape was changing from flat farming land with the occasional hill to a rocky, barren land, with high mountains. Trees were rare and the soil was a dusty uniform sand colour. Rocks of all sizes littered the landscape, having broken off the surrounding mountains over the years. A cerulean stream appeared to be the one bright spot in the countryside.

"Let me think," replied Piandao. He paused for quite a while, deep in thought. "Have you heard of Wan Shi Tong's great library in the heart of the Si Wong Desert?"

"Oh, yeah, Aang told me a story about how he and Katara and Sokka and Toph went there to try and find information about the Fire Nation. The sandbenders took Appa while they were inside."

"Well, Wan Shi Tong is the great knowledge spirit and if legend is correct, he built the library and constantly searches for any kind of knowledge to keep inside it. He has foxes that help him with this task. Wan Shi Tong does not let just anyone in the library. You have to bring a gift of knowledge to contribute to the library's collection. The Order of the White Lotus is the greatest contributor of knowledge besides the spirit himself. Over many, many years, we have brought writings about rituals, legends, art, music, history and so forth to the library in an attempt to preserve the cultures and beauty of all four nations. I have made the journey there myself and it's not an easy one."

"Really, so what's the library like? Aang said it was buried under the sand."

"It wasn't buried when I was there. The library was massive and beautiful and elegantly designed. It had several huge sections all with rounded, high ceilings. There were spires on all the towers. It's a pity that no one can see it now."

"Wow," Zuko stated. "I didn't know you liked architecture."

"I can appreciate the beauty in anything, Zuko."

"I think the spirit completely buried the library so people wouldn't use it to obtain information for the sole purpose of gaining the advantage over someone. Again, that's what Aang told me."

"That makes sense. I suppose it's buried forever. There's no way anyone could ever dig that out."

"Maybe once the world really regains its balance, Wan Shi Tong will unbury it again," Zuko suggested.

"Maybe," Piandao mused. "The Order of the White Lotus preserved things in other places too, but in smaller amounts. It's too bad that so much information is lost to us."

"You would be surprised at how much information is out there if you know where to look. The Dragon Catacombs in the Fire Nation capitol, near the palace, have all kinds of documents. I read Sozin's Final Testament there. It told me a lot about Sozin and Roku and how the war actually started."

"Hmmm, yes," agreed the sword master. Sometimes you have to know where to look for information. Anyway, getting back to the library…." Piandao continued. The rest of the day passed in much the same way. Piandao regaled Zuko with stories about The Order of the White Lotus, different things the group had done and how he was involved.

It was almost dark when they stopped for the night. Both Piandao and Zuko were exhausted. They had barely enough energy to set up their tents, have a cold meal and take care of the animals.

"We've got another full day of riding ahead of us, so let's get some rest," suggested Piandao.

"I'm not fighting you. I'm really tired," Zuko agreed.

Both men crawled into their tents and fell asleep immediately. A few miles behind them, another camp was set up.

In the Fire Nation capitol, Mai paced the hallway outside the Fire Lord's meeting room, no longer called the 'war chamber'. A worried look flashed across her face.

First Minister Cheng strode down the hall about to enter the meeting room.

"Lady Mai, you look distraught. What's the matter?"

The young woman shot him a sharp look. "What gave that away, my pacing or the frown on my face?"

"Ummm, both, I suppose," he replied carefully.

"I haven't gotten a letter from the Fire Lord for a few days. I have a feeling that something is wrong."

"But, Lady Mai, there are many possible explanations."

"I know that. I just have a feeling that something's up."

"Perhaps you should write him a note now and send it off. Where should he be about now?"

"I suppose he should be on his way to that boy, Lee's, village. What's the name of it again?" she asked.

"Yunnan, I believe."

"That's it," Mai declared. "Thanks. I'll be in the study."

Cheng bowed to Mai and she turned on her heel, practically running down the long hallway to Zuko's study. Once there, she shut the door tightly and tried to compose herself. She couldn't shake the worried feeling that had plagued her since the previous evening. Taking several deep breaths, she sat down at the ornate wooden desk and got out the writing supplies.

_Dear Zuko,_

_I'm worried and I don't know why. I haven't gotten a letter from you for a few days. I know that there are many possible reasons why but I can't shake this nagging feeling that something is wrong._

_Everything here is good. We're all managing pretty well. I want you home soon, though. I miss you._

_Please write soon. And if you've gotten yourself into a mess, I'll kill you._

_Love, _

_Mai_

Mai rolled up the scroll neatly and left the study. She walked quickly to the messenger hawk compound and gave instructions to the birds' handler.

"I want this letter sent to the village of Yunnan in the Earth Kingdom. The Fire Lord should be there soon. Do it now," she demanded rather harshly, worry furrowing her brow.

"Yes, ma'am," the handler said, attaching the letter to a hawk. "The letter will be waiting for the Fire Lord."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

General Meng and the three men under his command had kept a discreet distance behind Zuko and Piandao. Meng only wanted to keep within a few miles of the Fire Lord right now. It was not the right time for a confrontation. That would come later, when the Fire Lord and the sword master inevitably passed near his town of Sen Si. They arose almost as early as Zuko did, dismantling their camp quickly and mounting their ostrich horses, ready for the second full day of riding. The three soldiers rode abreast with Meng following a few paces behind. Fearful of being overheard and chastised by Meng, the men whispered comments to each other, often expressing their disapproval of Meng's whole plot.

"Does he think the Fire Lord will just hand over piles of money and trade with Sen Si more than any other town because he asks nicely? What does he have to persuade the Fire Lord with?" asked the youngest soldier, a man named Quan.

"He knows what he's doing," whispered the oldest man, Hamu. "I'm positive that he's got something over the Fire Lord or something that the Fire Lord wants very badly."

"Yes, but will the Fire Lord serve his own needs over those of the rest of the world?" asked Quan.

"That remains to be seen, men," answered Meng, who had quietly removed the bit of space between him and his men. "Don't question me. If you're not with me all the way, I can find other soldiers. None of you are indispensable. In fact, I have hundreds just like you at my disposal. It would do you well to remember that."

Zuko and Piandao passed their second day of traveling much like their first. They made good time, stopping only when necessary. Zuko was sure they would reach Lee's village early on the third day. By nightfall, they were curled up in their tents, fast asleep. Zuko almost willed the next day to come. He was strangely excited about seeing the boy and his family again. Over the course of their brief time together, Zuko developed a fondness for the boy and secretly imagined having a younger brother like Lee, who so clearly looked up to him. Though he understood it, Zuko was hurt by Lees's (and to a lesser extent Lee's mother's) hatred of him as soon as he showed himself as a fire bender. Zuko was forced to fire bend to protect himself and to save Lee, but no one seemed to care about that. Fire bender equaled evil in their world. Of course, he hadn't been just any fire bender either. He had told everyone who could hear that he was Prince Zuko, heir to the Fire Nation throne. His father was Ozai, their oppressor. It made sense for the whole village to hate Zuko. But, it still hurt.

The third day dawned cooler and grey clouds filled the sky. That was a rarity in such a dry country. Piandao wondered if it would actually rain.

"Let's get moving so we don't have to ride in it, on the off chance it happens," suggested Zuko.

"I agree," Piandao, said, mounting the ostrich horse and speeding off down the path.

"Hey, wait for me," yelled the Fire Lord, prodding his slower animal. "Not fair! Your ostrich horse is faster than mine."

"I guess I know how to pick them," Piandao laughed.

About three hours of solid riding later, Zuko and Piandao climbed a small rise. Up ahead lay Lee's small village, surrounded on three sides by treeless, beige mountains. Zuko inhaled deeply and proceeded onward down the dirt path.

"Here we are," he stated. "I guess we should buy some feed for the animals and get more supplies first. And I hope there's a place to send letters here."

Piandao just nodded. The village was insignificant looking and was probably home to a thousand people at most. The buildings were all dull colored and slightly shabby looking. Obviously, the people of Yunnan were not wealthy. Zuko stopped at a familiar stall and asked for animal feed. He paid the man and then asked where to buy food and where he could send a letter.

"Jee's place just down the way has supplies and he has a few messenger hawks. It will cost you, though," the merchant replied.

"Thank you," Zuko said. He and Piandao walked their animals the few hundred feet to Jee's shop where all sorts of supplies were sold. Tying the ostrich horses outside, they entered the dimly lit store. Jee, Zuko presumed, was stocking shelves with basic tools. Other shelves held cloth, candles, parchment and ink, rice and dried meat.

"We would like to buy a few pounds of rice and some of that meat," Zuko stated.

Jee didn't turn around right away. He continued to carefully place the hammers and spades on the shelf. Only when he was finished did he look at his customers. Shocked at the sight of Zuko, he hurried over to the counter and filled their order.

"There you go, Lord Zuko," he said reverently.

"Thanks," Zuko answered slowly. "Do you think I could buy some ink and parchment as well? And do you have somewhere I could sit down and write a quick note? The man with the stall down the road said you have messenger hawks."

"Yes, of course," Jee said. "You can sit in the back room. It has a table and chair."

"Fine," Zuko replied.

"Is two pieces of parchment enough or do you want more?" he asked Zuko.

"Two will be fine. And a small bottle of ink. Oh, and a brush please."

Jee got the parchment, ink and brush off a shelf and handed them to Zuko.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Four coins is sufficient, sir," he stated. Zuko gave him six.

"Thank you, sir." Jee said, bowing. "If you don't mind me saying, sir, I was here last year when you took on those thug soldiers. Everyone talked about that for weeks. Of course, we cursed you too, since you were Fire Nation and the son of Ozai. Your father isn't exactly popular in the Earth Kingdom."

"I understand. He's not popular with me either," Zuko joked.

"Once you helped end the war and became Fire Lord, a good Fire Lord for a change, one who's trying to make up for what his ancestors did, the whole village felt bad for, umm, running you out of town."

"Don't worry. I know why you did it. I don't blame you. Listen, I've got to write my letter now and get you to send it to the Fire Nation palace."

"Back here," Jee said, gesturing to a small room behind a green curtain. Zuko sat down at the table and began to write.

_Dear Mai,_

_We've made it to Yunnan. I'm writing this note at a little general store. When I'm done, Piandao and I will ride to Lee's place. I hope things go well._

_We've had no problems so far and our journey has been pleasant. Let me know how you are. _

_I miss you, Mai._

_Love,_

_Zuko_

Rolling up the parchment, Zuko left the room and handed Jee the letter.

"Why don't you come out back with me and send the letter off yourself, sir," Jee suggested.

"Sure," Zuko agreed and followed the man out through the back room and the back door to a narrow alleyway. Zuko looked up and down the alley warily, his hand reaching instinctively for the sword across his back. Jee noticed Zuko's apprehension.

"My hawks are back here, sir. It's perfectly safe. See," he declared, pointing to a large cage with two scrawny looking messenger hawks.

"Are you sure your birds are fit to fly," Zuko asked, peering inside the cage at the listless birds.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure," Jee insisted. He inserted Zuko's letter into a small carrying tube. He then removed the larger bird and attached the tube with a leather strap. "All set," he said brightly. "Hey," he said loudly. "Here comes another hawk. I wonder where this could be from." The new arrival perched on top of the cage, twisting its head and looking at the men with its bright eyes.

"It could be for me." Zuko prodded. "Do you mind if I take a look?"

"Go ahead."

Zuko removed the hawk's messenger tube. It opened with a popping sound. The outside of the parchment bore the Fire Nation royal family seal. Zuko smiled and opened the letter, eyes scanning it quickly. His lips now turned down slightly, Zuko faced Piandao.

"We may have a problem," he stated flatly.


	7. Chapter 7

The Earth Kingdom Revisited

Chapter 7 – Lee

"We may have a problem," Zuko stated flatly.

Piandao gazed at Zuko questioningly. "What do you mean exactly?"

"Mai hasn't gotten a letter from me for a few days. I don't think my last one arrived. Or maybe that clerk never sent it."

Smiling broadly, Piandao clapped Zuko on the shoulder and winked at Jee. "Is that all, Zuko? There are many reasons for a letter not to make it safely to its destination."

"I know," mumbled Zuko. 'But Mai's worried and she doesn't usually get bad feelings about things."

"What do you think is going on then?"

"Maybe someone sabotaged my last letter to Mai."

"But why would anyone do that?"Piandao asked.

"Maybe the saboteur was looking for classified information," Zuko proposed.

"And maybe you're just paranoid, Zuko. But we'll proceed on our journey with extra caution if it makes you feel better," Piandao conceded. "Now, send off this letter and let our good man Jee, here, get back to work."

Feeling slightly patronized, Zuko shot Piandao an irritated look but sent the mangy looking hawk on its way. They all walked back through the store and out into the street. The sun broke through the thin layer of grey clouds and the temperature seemed to rise instantly.

"Thank you for your help, Jee," Zuko said graciously.

"It's an honor to help you, sir" Jee responded, bowing slightly.

After packing their new supplies in the saddlebags, Piandao and Zuko mounted their ostrich horses and continued down the village's main street. They were headed to Lee's family's farm on the outskirts of the community. There was no sign of the Earth Kingdom soldiers who ruled the town the last time Zuko was there.

"Maybe they've left for good," Zuko thought hopefully to himself.

It was a short ride to the farm. The men could hear the squealing and grunting of the sheep pigs from many feet away. A pig rooster crowed insistently.

"Mom, Dad! Someone's coming," a young boy called excitedly, running down the path to greet the visitors. He skidded to an abrupt stop when he looked up at the two men, recognizing Zuko instantly. Lee's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Hello Lee," Zuko said, greeting the boy with a tense smile and slipping gracefully off his ostrich horse. Piandao dismounted as well.

"Ummm, it's, it's you," Lee stuttered, unsure what to do or say. "I'd better get my mom and dad." The boy turned on his heel and ran back down the path calling once again for his parents. Zuko observed the boy seeing at least three added inches height on him and a slight maturation in his face. But his two protruding teeth continued to give him an air of innocence. Feeling nervous, Zuko fiddled with his animal's reigns. In contrast, Piandao was perfectly at ease, standing straight and watching Lee sprint down the path towards his home.

Sela and Gansu emerged from the front doorway of their home a few minutes later. Zuko's shoulders tensed and his tongue felt like thick heavy cloth in his mouth. Lee followed a few paces behind, glancing between Zuko and his parents.

Piandao, wanting to break the tension, walked forward and bowed politely.

"I am Piandao of the Fire Nation. I'm travelling with Fire Lord Zuko through the Earth Kingdom. He wanted to stop and see you."

Sela bowed slightly to Piandao. "Can't the Fire Lord speak for himself?" she asked sharply.

Zuko's eyes met hers and they exchanged a silent acknowledgement. "I can speak for myself. I came because, well because, you made a big impression on me. I saw how the war affected families like yours. And I wanted to make sure you are alright."

"You made a big impression on us as well," Sela replied. "We didn't welcome the Fire Nation here and we still don't. But since you're the Fire Lord, I suppose we have to be polite."

Zuko flushed and swallowed hard. "No, ma'am, you don't. We'll leave, if that's what you want. But tell me, what became of your older son? Did you find him?" he asked turning to Gansu, the father.

The thickly muscled man's eyes twitched slightly and he said almost growling, "I found him, dead. Just like those thugs said, he was captured by Fire Nation scum and dressed up in their uniform. They threw him on the front lines against powerful earthbenders. When I finally found him, he hadn't been dead long. His entire chest was crushed into a pulpy, bloody mess, but he was still warm. The Fire Nation just left his body in a field, with the other Earth Kingdom dead. The battle was over and the place was deserted. I had to look through piles of bodies strewn over hundreds of feet to find my boy. I carried him home on the back of an ostrich horse, wrapped in a shroud. He was starting to rot by the time I got him home. We buried him in the shadow of that rock outcropping. Sela cried for weeks."

Zuko buried his head in his hands at Gansu's blunt words. "Oh Agni, I'm, I was hoping that….."

"You may have helped stop the war and you may be helping us now……you may even be a good person, but you're still Fire Nation and we don't want you around here. Now go!"

"But Dad," Lee pleaded, tugging on the man's tunic. "He's a good guy. He saved me last year. When he said he was Fire Nation ad when he firebended, I hated him, but I changed my mind after he left. He ended the war. He's working with the avatar. Can't he stay, Dad? Please! Not all Fire Nation people can be bad."

"I don't care, Lee," he replied, his voice tight with grief and anger. They killed Sensu. Your brother was nothing but a joke to them. I won't have him here. He's not my lord."

Zuko looked quickly at Piandao and they mounted their ostrich horses, turned around and rode back down the dry, dusty path. The Fire Lord's heart was aching with guilt and sadness. He slammed his fist into the saddle. "Damn it! Curse my father and my grandfather and my great grandfather before him. I'll never make things right."

Piandao shook his head thoughtfully. "Some people may never forgive the Fire Nation, Zuko. War is a great divider and a great unifier. The Fire Nation divided itself from the rest of the world once it began the war. It will take time, and lots of it, plus your hard work and Aang's hard work to even begin to broach that huge gap. I know it hurts to hear that man's story and his is one of thousands like that. But you can't despair. You have to move forward."

"I feel so awful. Gansu….what he went through, what he's still going through, and Sela losing her boy and Lee will never see his big brother again. So much has been taken away from that family. I want to help but I can't." Zuko's voice cracked with emotion. "Why did I come here? Did I think everyone would welcome me with big smiles on their faces, their arms open wide? Who was I trying to kid? I'm stupid…STUPID!"

"Zuko," Piandao snapped. "Stop it. Your heart is in the right place. You wanted to see how people in the Earth Kingdom are feeling. Well, you just got your eyes opened a little, didn't you? Take that knowledge back home with you and use it wisely."

"Whatever," Zuko retorted, sounding more like a sulking teenager than the Fire Lord. "I don't want to ride anymore today. We can continue on to the rendezvous point tomorrow. We'll cut through Sen Si. I'm in the mood to talk with that General Meng jerk."

"Zuko, I thought we agreed to avoid him," Piandao reminded the Fire Lord.

"Well, I changed my mind. He might not be there anyway. And I'd like to get a look at his town and see what kind of condition it's actually in."

Piandao sighed quietly and shook his head. "You're taking an unnecessary risk. And remember, you're the one who's worried that something's up."

"I know, Piandao, I know. We'll approach it carefully and decide then. Okay?" Zuko suggested, his one eyebrow arched questioningly.

"Fine," Piandao agreed reluctantly. "Let's stop here next to this field of sunflowers."

Zuko came to a stop and slid off his mount. He removed the saddlebags and silently began to set up his tent. It was only mid afternoon. They could have ridden for at least three more hours, but Zuko didn't have the heart. He felt like brooding. He felt like taking his sword and slicing the heads off every sunflower in the huge field. It was a beautiful spot. The cheerful flowers bobbed their heads in the light breeze as if doing a showy dance. They seemed to know that they were the prettiest sight for miles, tucked in between mountains, like a treasure.

"While you're pouting, I'm going to wash up in that lovely looking river," Piandao announced.

Zuko, too absorbed in his own thoughts, didn't answer. The sword master wandered off to the river and returned about an hour later. Zuko hadn't moved.

"How about you start a fire, Zuko, and we see about cooking some supper," Piandao suggested. Zuko shook his head as if to clear it of depressing thoughts. He stood up and began looking for firewood. It didn't take him long to gather lots of dry wood and he soon had a fire blazing. Piandao dug out the rice and put it to boil.

"What do you want in the rice, Zuko?" Piandao asked, his hand hovering over the bag of herbs.

"I don't care. Pick whatever you like. I'm not very hungry right now."

Sighing, Piandao picked out some curry and dropped it into the pot, stirring it into the steaming rice. He served himself a bowlful, leaving Zuko to get his own when he chose.

"Are you going to pout all night?"

"I'm not pouting," Zuko huffed. "I just feel down right now. I can't help it. I'll get over it eventually."

"Okay, I'll leave you alone to think then. I take it you're not having any rice?"

"No thanks."

Piandao emptied the pot a good distance from the camp, not wanting to attract animals. He rinsed it out in the river and returned to the fire setting the pot down next to it to dry.

"I'm going for a walk, Zuko. I won't be long."

Zuko just nodded and stretched out beside the fire, somehow needing the warmth even though the heat of the day hadn't dissipated. He closed his eyes and felt himself sliding into sleep. He never heard Piandao return. The sword master decided to let the young man sleep and covered him with a thin blanket. Tired himself, though it wasn't late, Piandao crept into his tent and nodded off as well.

Much later, after the sun set and darkness had descended, a small hand shook Zuko awake. He groggily rubbed his eyes and reached instinctively for his swords. They were in the tent, a few feet away. Looking up blearily, his eyes finally focused and he saw Lee standing beside him. The boy was looking over his shoulder as if expecting someone to appear.

"Lee, what are you doing here?" Zuko asked sounding annoyed. "Your parents will be upset if they find out you came to see me."

"I know, but I'm pretty sure they didn't hear me leave. They're asleep."

"What do you want?' Zuko asked crankily. He still wasn't fully awake. "And how did you know we were here?"

"I didn't. I just hoped that you didn't go too far when you left the farm. You looked tired then."

"Oh," said Zuko.

"I have to tell you something. It's important."

Zuko sat up and looked Lee in the eyes. "Okay, what is it?"

"I ran into town after you left to get something for my mom. I heard some guys talking about you."

"What kind of guys and what did they say?" Zuko asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"They were Earth Kingdom guys. One of them was a general, because the other three called him that. I think they were afraid of him. They knew you had been in town and were asking people what you did while you were there."

"Did anyone tell them anything?" Zuko asked, his heart beginning to beat faster.

"Well Jee, the guy who owns the general store, he told them you bought supplies."

"Hmm, is that all Jee told them?"

"Yep, that's all he said."

"And where did these men go?"

"They went back to the other side of town."

"Is that important? Did I help you?" Lee asked eagerly.

"Yes, Lee, I think you did help. Thank you. Now maybe you should go back home."

"Aww, but I thought maybe you could teach me more sword stuff," the boy said pleadingly.

"What's going on out here?" Piandao asked through the front flap of his tent.

"Lee came to see us," Zuko replied. "He likes swords."

"Really," said Piandao. "Then let me show you mine, young man."

Lees's eyes shone with delight as Piandao pulled his magnificent sword from its scabbard.

"Perhaps Zuko and I could demonstrate some moves for you and then you can have a try."

"He's a real live sword master," Zuko told Lee, winking at the boy.

"Wow, he is, really? Well, so are you, right?"

"I don't know about that," Zuko replied. "But I can hold my own."

Zuko got his sword from the tent and he and Piandao demonstrated some basic moves for Lee.

"Okay, Lee, here's my sword. Be careful. See if you can get anywhere near Piandao."

Lee scrunched his face in concentration but couldn't get within ten feet of the sword master. He began to show frustration. Zuko gently placed his hands over Lee's and took him through basic thrusts and parries. "Now try," he suggested.

Lee stood as tall and straight as he could and went at Piandao again. The older man slowed himself down, giving the boy a fighting chance. Lee began to grin, just enjoying the thrill of being with two master swordsmen and actually getting a lesson from them.

"Okay, Lee, that's enough. You really should go home. I'll walk with you, alright? I want to make sure you get back safely," Zuko said, bringing the boy back to reality.

"Aww, okay. Let's go. Thanks, mister," he said, smiling brightly. "That was fun."

"You're welcome, Lee," Piandao replied, giving the boy a deep bow. "You may make a fine swordsman yourself one day."

Zuko put his hand lightly on Lee's shoulder, guiding him in a homeward direction.

"I'm very happy that I got to see you, Lee. But I'm very sad about your brother. I lost a cousin to the war several years ago. That hurt. You and your parents have been through a lot. I'd like to make things easier for you, but no one can."

"I miss Sen Su. But my mom misses him the most, I think and my dad's just angry a lot of the time," Lee responded sadly.

"I really am doing my best as Fire Lord to make things right again. I can't bring back all the people who were killed. All I can do is help the Earth Kingdom get back on its feet. Do you understand?"

"Uh-huh, so you're really the Fire Lord? Do you live in a palace? Do you have a princess?"

Zuko laughed. "Yes, and yes and I have a beautiful girlfriend. One day I'll ask her to marry me."

"What's her name?" Lee inquired.

"Mai," said Zuko a little dreamily.

"We're almost there, Zuko."

The Fire Lord looked over at the boy, glad he had finally used his name.

"Lee, remember the knife I gave you last year."

"Oh, yeah, the one I gave back to you. It was amazing."

"I still want you to have it," Zuko stated softly, stopping the boy. "It once belonged to an Earth Kingdom general. My Uncle Iroh, who was also a general, sent it home to me when I was about ten years old. I've treasured it ever since and always keep it with me. But I think it belongs back in the Earth Kingdom. Please take it."

Zuko took the knife from the inside of his robe and handed it to Lee. The boy took it. He held it carefully, like a sacred object.

"I'll treasure it forever and I can tell everyone that the real live Fire Lord gave it to me. Thanks."

Zuko chuckled. "I'm glad you like it. Take good care of it, okay."

Lee's farm came into sight and Zuko stopped. "I'd better not go any further but I'll watch you until you get inside. Goodbye, Lee."

Lee put his arms around Zuko in a brief hug while Zuko ruffled his hair.

He darted off down the pathway, turning once to shout, "I'm glad you came back, Zuko."

The Fire Lord smiled. He walked slowly back to camp thinking about what Lee had told him. Piandao was waiting for him.

With a grim expression on his face, Zuko put his hand on Piandao's shoulder.

"We need to talk."


	8. Chapter 8

The Earth Kingdom Revisited

Chapter 8 – Confrontation

"What do we need to talk about," Piandao asked tiredly. "I would rather go back to sleep."

"I'm pretty sure it's important," Zuko said. "Lee gave me some interesting information."

"Oh, yeah, what information is that?"

"Well, apparently some general and his three men were in town asking questions about me and what I was doing there."

"Hmm," Piandao mused, stroking his beard. "That _is_ interesting. And you think all this has something to do with Meng?"

"Sen Si isn't far from here so it's definitely possible. He found out I came to the Earth Kingdom on a little trip and has tracked us down….hopefully just to talk."

"So what do you think we should do?" Piandao inquired.

"I think that we should take turns sleeping while the other does watch duty. I don't want to be surprised in my sleep," the Fire Lord suggested.

"Fine, I'll take first watch while you sleep. How does two hours sound?"

"Good," Zuko agreed entering his tent.

Piandao sat by the fire, poking it with a stick and thinking. He scanned the horizon frequently and every quarter hour or so circled their tiny camp. When his time was up, he opened the flap to Zuko's tent and shouted, "Wake up, Fire Lord!"

Zuko leapt out of bed, once again reaching for his Dao swords. "Oh, it's just you. Did you have to yell quite so loud?"

"Yes," said a grinning Piandao. "I wanted to make good and sure that you're awake."

"You'll pay for that, old man," Zuko joked, taking his place by the fire, sword in hand.

The night passed. Zuko was on watch when the sun began its ascent, tingeing the sky with pink and orange, and banishing the dark once again. The young man rubbed his eyes, removing the traces of sleep and made tea. He pulled some fruit from their bag of supplies. It was almost overripe and Zuko decided to slice it for them now before having to throw it all out. He put the apples and pears in a dish, and added the tea leaves to the hot water. While the tea was steeping, he trotted quickly to the river and doused his head under the cold water. Feeling refreshed and more awake, he shook the water out of his shaggy dark hair much like Appa shook the water out of his fur.

"Hey, time to get going, Piandao. Breakfast is ready."

The sword master came out from his tent, yawning and reached for his cup of tea.

"Thanks, Zuko. I need this. What's the plan, then? Are we riding to Sen Si, or close to it anyway?"

"Yes," Zuko replied. "I'd like to get going as soon as possible."

"Alright," Piandao agreed, finishing his tea and reaching for some fruit.

"I'll take down the tents and water the ostrich horses while you finish your breakfast. Then we'll head off."

Piandao ate and Zuko dismantled the tents, packed them in their bags and took care of the animals. Kicking dirt on the fire, Piandao stretched and rose slowly.

"I'm ready, Zuko. Let's see what lies ahead of us today."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mai awoke to the sound of knocking on Zuko's bedroom door. She had instructed the staff to rouse her should a letter come by messenger hawk.

"Oh," she groaned, reaching for her robe. "This had better be good."

She opened the door. A servant stood on the other side. He bowed slightly and handed her a letter. "A message for you, Lady Mai," he said deferentially.

"Thank you," said Mai excitedly, snatching the letter and shutting the door quickly. She unrolled it and her beautiful, almond-shaped eyes scanned the symbols.

"Thank Agni he's alright," she said softly to herself. Awake now, she decided to get an early start on the day, something she rarely did. She dressed, breakfasted and started sorting through the sizeable stack of papers on the bedroom's simple desk.

"Boring, boring and boring again," she sighed tossing the papers aside. "I'm just not in the mood right now."

Suddenly feeling hemmed in, Mai left Zuko's room and strode through the palace and out to the gardens. She sat by the pond with the family of turtleducks. It was Zuko's favorite spot in the gardens and she felt somehow closer to him there. Mai lazily tossed pebbles into the water, watching the ripples they made and carefully avoiding the gentle creatures.

"Hurry up and come home, Zuko," she quietly intoned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Fire Lord and the sword master rode silently through the beige upon beige countryside in the direction of Sen Si. Each was lost in his own thoughts, wondering what sort of confrontation, if any, was to come. Hours passed and they stopped for a quick lunch and to rest the ostrich horses. Back on their mounts again, they rode for another hour through the huge valley that was home to Lee's village. Finally, the trail became steeper and they left the valley behind. The terrain was rockier and the path narrowed. The ostrich horses climbed steadily up the incline. It wasn't exactly a mountain, more like short foothills between taller mountains, leading to flat land on the other side. Once they began the brief descent on the opposite side, the sound of other ostrich horses caught Zuko's ear. He peered ahead and saw four men on mounts, one in front and three arrayed behind the obvious leader. They blocked the path. There was no question that they were waiting for Zuko and Piandao. The Fire Lord and sword master stopped their animals.

"Meng," spat Zuko. "And they've got us outnumbered."

Piandao just nodded acknowledgement.

"We may as well go and talk to them," Zuko suggested. "I don't think they're going to give us much of a choice."

"Agreed," said Piandao soberly.

The two men urged their ostrich horses forward and stopped directly in front of the four Earth Kingdom men.

"General Meng, I assume," Zuko stated stiffly. "You wanted to talk with me, so talk. It's too bad you didn't arrange a meeting like everyone else does instead of stalking me and my friend."

"I'm not everyone else," Meng declared. "I'm General Meng and I don't follow ordinary protocol."

"What makes you better than everyone else?" Zuko inquired.

"Following the rules never got anyone anywhere. I make my own. I don't want a meeting with you in your palace with all your people around. How very fortunate for me that the Fire Lord decided to take a little trip in the Earth Kingdom just when I have a proposition for him."

"Don't ever think that you're above the rules. It will catch up with you eventually. Just ask my father. So what is this proposition you have for me? And what makes you think I'm going to agree to it?"

"Let's just say that I have something you want very badly" Meng said smirking.

"I really don't want to play games with you, Meng. Spit it out," Zuko said angrily.

"Ah, ah, keep that temper of yours in check, Fire Lord. You don't want anything bad to happen to that something you want."

Frustrated, Zuko dismounted his ostrich horse, walked up to General Meng and put his face close to the older man's. "Just tell me what game it is you're playing," he hissed through grit teeth. Piandao, who had also dismounted, placed a warning hand on Zuko's arm.

"Alright, alright," the general sighed. "You're sending a lot of money to various Earth Kingdom cities for reparations, correct?"

"Yes," Zuko agreed.

"I would like control of all that money. I want it all sent directly to me. Then I can decide how it's used and who will benefit from it. Obviously, my little city of Sen Si will do quite well by me. People from other cities will come to me for money. I will have power over this entire region and you and your Fire Nation troops will not be welcome. Your trade, on the other hand, is most welcome. I want Sen Si with me as its leader, to be the most powerful city in the central Earth Kingdom."

Zuko laughed heartily. "What could possibly make me agree to all that? It goes against everything I stand for. The world does not need another Ozai or Sozin, does it?"

"Let's go," the Fire Lord suggested, turning to face his friend.

Piandao nodded his assent, and the two made to remount their rides. Before they could climb aboard the animals, two huge rocks hurtled toward them, forcing each to duck quickly.

Enraged, Zuko faced Meng again. "You will regret that," he stated, measuring out each word.

The general smirked again. "You can't leave until you know what it is that I have to offer you."

"I'm waiting," Zuko shouted.

"You have people out looking for your mother, Lady Ursa, don't you?" Meng began.

Zuko clenched his hands so tightly that his fingernails cut into his palm, leaving little red half circles. "Yes," he replied hesitantly, almost afraid of what was coming next.

"They carry a likeness of her with them and ask people about her in all the towns they pass through. And they put up posters in each town."

"Yes," Zuko repeated. "Get on with it, will you."

"Well, one of my soldiers just happened to overhear a villager talking to one of your people. It seems the old geezer saw a woman who looked a lot like your mother a few towns over. Naturally, we rushed to investigate. Sure enough, there was your mother working in a dingy fabric shop just like the old man said. It took a little persuasion…."

Meng paused as Zuko lunged at him, his jaw clenched and fire erupting from his fists.

"Now, now, Fire Lord, if you want to see your mother again, you'd better behave."

Deflated, Zuko backed off.

"Now, where was I?" Meng asked himself. "Oh yes, it took some persuading, but we brought Lady Ursa back to Sen Si with us. We've got her there now. She's not very comfortable. In fact, she's quite miserable. Only you can change that, Fire Lord Zuko."

Seeing Zuko's fury, the earthbenders took their stances, ready to pummel the irate Fire Lord should he try anything. Piandao, also aware of his friend's anger and pain, caught his eyes, willing the young man to calm himself.

"What have you done to her? Does she know I've been looking for her? Does she know what your plans are? I want to see her!" Zuko whispered pleadingly, his eyes welling up with tears. He couldn't take it. Seven years without his mother, seven long years of missing her and now she was close, so very close and he couldn't get to her. "How do I know that it's even her? You have to let me see her, talk to her."

"Agree to my proposal and you can take her home with you. All you have to do is sign some very official documents I had drawn up." Meng spoke calmly as if trying to pacify the Fire Lord.

"Until I see my mother, I won't even consider your proposal. Where are you holding her? Take me to her now," Zuko shouted imperiously.

Sighing heavily, the general nodded. "Fine, I'll let you take a peek at her. You should know your own mother, am I correct? You ride ahead of us so we can keep our eyes on you. I'll direct you where to go."

Warily, both Zuko and Piandao remounted, rode around the earthbenders and continued on down the slight incline.

"Keep going until you arrive in the town, Fire Lord Zuko. Then turn left."

Exchanging glances, Zuko and Piandao followed the directions, turning left down what looked like the main street of the town. Sen Si was easily five times the size of Lee's village, with many shops and a thriving marketplace. Zuko looked back at the general, his eyebrow raised, asking where to go next.

"You'll see a street up ahead on your right. Turn down there."

Piandao and Zuko guided the animals down the next street. It was almost deserted and was home to grimy looking warehouses instead of bright shops.

"Stop," commanded Meng when the two men were directly in front of a dilapidated building with shuttered windows and one man standing guard by the door. They stopped. Zuko's breathing quickened and his heart beat sonorously in his chest. The young man still could not believe that Ursa was on the other side of that scarred door and inside that dingy building.

Meng pulled his ostrich horse up beside Zuko's. "He waits out here," the general stated, pointing at Piandao. "You come inside with me but leave your sword with one of my men and any other weapons you might have on you."

Zuko took his sword out of its sheath and tossed it carelessly at one of the men. Ducking, he let it hit the ground before reaching over and pulling it out of the hard earth. He threw Zuko a dirty look. "Maybe we should check him for knives, General Meng," the earthbender suggested, sliding off his ostrich horse and approaching Zuko menacingly.

Grinning humorlessly, Zuko spread out his arms and legs, allowing the earthbender to check his body for any weapons he might be concealing. He had none, of course, having given Lee his dagger.

"He's got nothing."

"Fine," said Meng. The general stood close to Zuko and looked him in the eyes. "Let me make this one thing very clear, Lord Zuko. If you try anything to free your mother, if you firebend, Quan Ma here," he pointed to the guard outside the door, "will cut your mother's throat. You understand, I trust?"

Zuko nodded curtly. "I get it. Now let me see my mother."

Quan Ma opened the door. Zuko followed with Meng close on his heels. The interior of the building was even grimmer than the outside. It took Zuko's eyes a few seconds to adjust to the darkness. Meng's lackey led them to the back and a locked room with yet another guard standing watch outside it. Meng signaled for the second guard to move aside. Quan Ma fiddled with a heavy ring of keys, looking for the right one. Zuko held his breath. His back was rigid and his fingers were laced together tightly. Finally, Quan Ma found the key and opened the door.

The room was windowless and bleak, the only furniture being an uncomfortable looking cot and one chair. The floor was bare of coverings and the bed had only a thin blanket and no pillow. Sitting in the rickety wooden chair with her head down and long, stringy hair covering her face was Ursa. The sound of soft snores reached Zuko.

"Mom," he called softly. "It's me, Zuko."

She didn't respond. Quan Ma walked over to the chair and shook her shoulders roughly, jarring her awake. Her startled eyes looked over at the guard. "Whaat is it? Why did you wake me?" she inquired dozily.

"You have a visitor, Ursa," Meng said from across the room.

Ursa looked up, now aware that others were in the room. She saw Meng and scowled at him. Her lovely golden eyes, tired and strained looking, drifted away from Meng and to the other figure standing quietly. She saw a tall young man in Earth Kingdom clothes who held himself with dignity. Her eyes roamed up to his face where her golden eyes met his. She could never forget those eyes, always so sweet and trusting but now filled with trepidation, fear and longing.

"Zuko," she whispered. "My son."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ursa had lived in the Earth Kingdom for almost eight years. Banished from the Fire Nation for her murder of then Fire Lord Azulon(a muder only her husband, Ozai, had knowledge of)she had fled with the clothes on her back, a pouch full of coins and a small, ornamentally carved dagger. She hated leaving her children, especially Zuko, her eldest, her beloved son. But Ozai had given her no choice. Ursa would do it all again, though. She had killed the aging Fire Lord to save Zuko from death. The old man had ordered Ozai to kill his first born, Zuko, as punishment for his insolence, for his audacity at making a claim to the throne that rightly belonged to his elder brother, Iroh. Azulon wanted Ozai to feel the pain of losing a child as Iroh had felt the pain of losing his son, Lu Ten, in battle. Looking back now, Ursa realized that Ozai probably wouldn't have felt the pain of Zuko's loss at all. He had always had a certain disdain for the boy, who showed no extraordinary talents at a young age. Instead, he showed a sweet nature and empathy for others, things Ozai placed no value on.

The first few weeks of her banishment were spent getting out of the Fire Nation safely. Once in the Earth Kingdom, she wandered aimlessly from town to town, often walking and sometimes getting a ride from a kind farmer with a cart and ostrich horses. She was, of course, forbidden any contact with her family and the ache for her children grew with each day. She worried about how her disappearance would affect Zuko, the child she was closest with. Would they tell him she was dead? Would he assume it? Would he hate her for leaving? How would Ozai and Azula treat him?

When her coins began to dwindle, the former Princess Ursa looked for work. She usually had little trouble finding some job involving manual labor; sweeping floors, cleaning rooms at inns, farm work. After a few months, her old life of comfort and ease began to fade from memory. Before each night's sleep, Ursa concentrated on the memory of Zuko's face. It comforted the lonely woman.

Years passed. Ursa would spend as much as six months in one town before moving on. News of the Fire Nation was sparse. She did hear talk of a banished and shamed Prince Zuko, though, and that terrified her. What had happened between her boy and Ozai?

Then, six months age, news came of the war's end. The avatar defeated Fire Lord Ozai, and Prince Zuko defeated his sister Azula and assumed the throne. Her little boy was Fire Lord. He had sided with the avatar and against his father in order to bring peace to the world. Surely he would welcome his mother home. But Ursa was apprehensive about going back to the Fire Nation. It hadn't been home for over six years and she was still a killer. So she stayed on in the Earth Kingdom. Ursa told herself that it was all for the best. Zuko didn't need the complication of her in his already complicated life. He probably thought she was dead anyway.

Ursa got a job at a fabric shop in a town close to Sen Si about a month ago. The owner, having just arrived from Ba Sing Se with an assortment of lovely materials, recognized Ursa immediately. There were many posters of the former princess around the huge city. After her first day of work, the owner, a kindly older woman, took Ursa aside.

"I know who you really are," she stated bluntly. "There are posters with your likeness all over Ba Sing Se. Your son, Fire Lord Zuko, is seeking any information about your whereabouts that he can get. He also has people visiting smaller cities and towns asking about you. He wants you to come home. Are you aware of all this?"

"Nuh, no," Ursa stuttered ineloquently. "Zuko wants me home? He's not upset with me?"

"I can't tell you that. But he's looking for you. Don't you want to see him?"

"I want to see Zuko more than I want anything," Ursa declared fiercely. "But, it's been so long and I'm not the mother he remembers. I left him when he was ten. I didn't have much of a choice but perhaps I should have taken him with me. I suppose I'm a coward. I'm afraid to face my own son."

"It's your choice, my dear. But if it was me, I would go to my son. He's a good man, an honorable man. You know what he did, don't you?"

"Yes," replied Ursa. "I know. He was always such a good boy. And I am so proud of him. But, I, I don't think I'm ready to return to the Fire Nation."

The shop owner shrugged her narrow shoulders. "It's up to you, Ursa. You have a job here for as long as you want it."

"Thank you very much," Ursa said politely, giving the woman a respectful bow.

Three weeks later she found herself kidnapped by General Meng and his men. She resisted at first, acquiring several livid bruises for her trouble. They then told her that Zuko would come for her, if everything went as they planned it. So she relented. Ursa had spent seven days and seven nights in that dark, dreary room in Sen Si. She slept, she dreamed, she thought. What else could she do?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zuko," she stated again, louder this time. Her eyes lingered on his scar, horrified but not wanting to show it. How had he gotten that? Did it have something to do with his banishment? She smiled tentatively.

"It's me, Mom," Zuko said shakily, his eyes filling with tears. "I've missed you."


	9. Chapter 9

The Earth King Revisited – Chapter 9

Decisions

"Okay, that's enough," Meng shouted, grabbing Zuko roughly by the arm and pulling him out of the dark room and away from his mother.

"No, wait, I want to talk to her. Please!" Zuko implored.

"I said you could see her, make sure she was really your mother and that's all. You've seen her. Now it's time to go. Quan Ma, help me get the Fire Lord out of here, will you?" Meng asked the guard, puffing with exertion. Zuko fought against the men, clinging to the doorframe to get a last look at his mother before he was dragged away. Ursa returned his look, a sad smile on her face. She was helpless to do anything. The guard for Ursa's room closed the door gently, locked it and resumed his position outside. He looked at Zuko with sympathy in his eyes. The Fire Lord looked back questioningly, wondering just where this man's loyalties lay. Meng and Quan Ma pulled him forcefully toward the front door.

"If you don't settle down, Fire Lord, I'll have to use more extreme measures to subdue you. I kept my end of the bargain. You saw your mother. You know I'm not deceiving you. Decision time is here. You had better make one soon. Give me what I want or I will kill your mother. Don't fool yourself into believing that I would have a hard time murdering a defenseless woman and the mother of the Fire Lord, because, let me assure you, I won't." He looked into Zuko's eyes, making sure that the young man understood everything he said. Zuko just nodded curtly, wriggling out of their arms.

"I want to speak with Piandao. I need time to make a decision."

"Go ahead. He's outside waiting for you," Meng replied.

Zuko stormed out the door of the warehouse and walked over to the sword master. He reached for the older man's arm, pulling him aside to talk privately.

"Well," Piandao inquired. "Is it your mother?"

"Yes," Zuko answered. "It's her. After all these years, I finally see her again and she's being held captive by an immoral Earth Kingdom general. He threatened, actually he promised to kill her if I don't agree to his proposals. I WILL NOT let her die," the Fire Lord declared, his voice anguished. He ran both his hands through his windblown hair in a gesture of frustration.

"I understand, Zuko," Piandao stated sympathetically. "But you cannot agree to do what Meng wants either. You've built a fragile trust with the rest of the world. Going along with Meng will destroy that."

"And that's where we run into a problem," Zuko sighed. "What am I going to do?"

"First," suggested Piandao, "I think we need leave this town, make camp and think about our options. I can't see Meng objecting to giving us some time to think everything over. Oh, and remember to get your swords back."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Zuko agreed. I can't believe all this. My mother's been here in the Earth Kingdom all this time. Why hasn't she come home? Does she hate me? Is she angry at me?"

"I don't know your mother, Zuko, so I can't answer those questions."

"I'm beginning to think that I don't know her either," Zuko said, sounding almost heartbroken. "But we need to get her out of here safely. Oh, great, here comes Meng."

"Well, gentlemen, have you made a decision?" the general asked cheerfully.

"No, we have not," Zuko answered icily. "We need more time. We're going to make camp tonight outside of town. We'll give you our decision tomorrow. Oh, and I want my swords back."

"Certainly, Fire Lord, I'll retrieve them for you."

Meng returned promptly with Zuko's swords. "I look forward to seeing you tomorrow then."

Zuko and Piandao rode out of town without looking back. Meng called after them.

"Oh, and I suggest that you be here by mid morning." The general turned away from the retreating backs of Zuko and Piandao. He muttered to himself, "Because if you're not, she's very, very dead."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pair rode out of town, Zuko as despondent as he had been leaving Lee's village. They threw together a quick camp and got a fire going. Zuko began making lunch, thinking deeply the whole time. Piandao sat down on a log they had dragged to the fireside. He looked at Zuko, unsure how to set the young Fire Lord's mind at ease.

Suddenly, Zuko whirled around to face the sword master. "I'm going to rescue my mother and I will not sign Meng's documents. When I get back to the Fire Nation, I will have the bastard arrested and tried for all his crimes. I won't force you to help me, Piandao, though I really hope that you will."

Piandao opened his mouth to speak, but Zuko raised a hand to silence him. "Please, let me finish. I'm not sure yet how I'm going to rescue her. I'll come up with a plan. I know we're outnumbered and Meng's got those earthbenders. Agni, he's probably got most of the town on his side out of fear. But I'm going to do it or die trying. I just can't leave her in their hands. And I won't give in to threats. So there you have it, master. What do you think?"

"I think that you're crazy, Zuko, but I'm going to help you anyway. I understand your position. I know you can't let them kill your mother. I just wish we had more help."

"C'mon, you're an amazing sword master and I'm a powerful firebender who can handle swords too. How can we fail?" Zuko asked jokingly.

"Very easily, I'm afraid. It's time to come up with some ideas, young man. Will we rescue your mother tonight or tomorrow? Tonight we'll have the cover of darkness and perhaps less people around to hinder us. But maybe Meng is expecting you to do something tonight. If we go to town tomorrow and pretend to go along with Meng's proposal, we can surprise them. But, there will be more people around." Piandao frowned in consternation. He picked up a small branch and dug viciously around in the dusty soil at his feet. Throwing the stick away, he turned to Zuko. "Well?"

The image of Zuko's face, still so young, but fraught with the burdens of leadership, floated before Ursa's tired eyes. She pulled at her long brown hair distractedly. "What must he think of me?" she wondered. "I'm not the mother he once knew." Still, she allowed a smile to play along her lips. She was blissfully happy that she had seen Zuko, if only for a brief minute or two. Ursa heard the familiar sound of a key in the lock and knew that lunch was coming. "Ugh," she thought. "Palace food is one thing I could get used to again."

The guard entered the room and handed her the tray with lukewarm tea and mushy, overcooked rice. Ursa placed a hand on his and looked up at his face.

"Can you tell me what's going on? What is Meng planning? Will he hurt my son? When am I getting out of here?"

"You know I can't answer those questions, lady. I'm just doing my job. If I don't, Meng will kill me."

"But he's obviously a bad man. Wouldn't you rather help me and my son if you could? I can see that you have some compassion in you. Break from Meng. Do the right thing."

Laughing, the guard pulled Ursa's hand off his arm. "How exactly am I supposed to help you?"

"Get me out of here."

"There's a guard at the front door and no windows or back entrance. So how am I supposed to do that?"

Ursa exhaled heavily. "I don't know," she conceded.

"And what makes you think I want to break away from Meng? He's going to be very powerful one day soon and I can be a part of that."

"My husband lusted after power too. Where did it get him?"

"Yeah, well, I don't think the avatar will be coming after Meng."

"How do you know that?" Ursa prodded. "If he gets too powerful and tries to dominate others, kills and destroys, then he will have become just like Ozai. And the avatar and my son WILL take care of him."

"Maybe," the guard acknowledged grudgingly.

"What's your name?" Ursa asked. "After a week of you bringing me meals, I still don't know it."

"Katsu, ma'am," he said with a little bow.

"That's a good, strong name. It means 'victory', am I right?" Ursa asked putting all the charm she could muster into her voice.

"Yes, it does," he agreed.

"Wouldn't you like to be on the side of victory, the side of good?" Ursa prodded.

"Just what are you trying to do, ma'am?"

"I'm just giving you some things to think about, that's all," she replied innocently.

"Enjoy your lunch," he said brusquely and left the room. Ursa shook her head as she heard the door lock.

"Well, I wonder if that little ploy will do any good," she asked herself.

"Well?" Piandao repeated.

Zuko covered his face with his hands. "I'm thinking, I'm thinking," he replied with a touch of irritation. Quickly, he uncovered his face, looked at Piandao and smiled hugely. "I just had a brilliant idea."

"Excellent! What is it?"

"What if we meet with Meng tomorrow, pretend to agree with him and I sign the papers he has."

Piandao looked confused. "Why would you sign the papers and give the guy everything he wants?"

"I'll sign them, but incorrectly. I'll spell my name wrong and I can change the royal seal somehow. When we get back home, we can tell the story and the papers won't be valid."

"Okay, I understand," said the sword master. "But what if Meng looks at your signature and realizes the mistake before we're gone?"

"The timing will have to be just right. I won't sign the papers until my mother is brought out of that room. She has to be very close by so we can grab her and get the agni out of that town. Hopefully, we'll get enough of a head start. If not, we'll have to fight."

"With your mother right there in the thick of things," Piandao sighed.

"I realize that, but I can't see another way. I think they'll have her well guarded at night and like you said, during the day, the whole town is there ready to fight with Meng. I think it's worth a shot. But we have to be prepared for a fight."

"I can't come up with anything better," shrugged Piandao. "So fake signature and seal it is."

The rest of the afternoon was spent practicing Zuko's phony signature and altering the Fire Nation royal seal with a knife that Piandao carried. The seal was a dragon, mouth ablaze with flames. Piandao nicked off one curling branch of the flames. The seal still looked authentic. Zuko nodded his head, pleased with Piandao's work.

After a quick supper the two men got out their swords, feeling the need to practice in case of a showdown the next morning. Zuko felt nervous. If he messed things up the next day, his mother could die, or Piandao. The Fire Lord tried to push his apprehension aside and concentrate on his sword work. He went through a series of elaborate moves, blades swirling and circling like birds in an intricate pattern of flight. Sweat beaded on his brow, falling into his golden eyes. He shook his head and the beads flew off, performing their own dance. Finally exhausted, Zuko flopped to the ground, stretching out his lean body and gazing up at the sky just beginning to show its sprinkling of stars.

Piandao had already stopped and sat by the fire stroking his beard, obviously deep in thought. Zuko hauled his body off the ground and joined his friend at the fire. "You're sure that you're okay with all this? You don't have to get involved, you know. I wouldn't hold it against you."

"Do you really think I'm going to let my friend, the Fire Lord, try to rescue his mother by himself?" He punched Zuko lightly in the arm. "What kind of man do you think I am?" he asked jokingly.

"I'm just giving you the option to back out," Zuko responded seriously. "It's not your problem. She's not your mother."

"No, but the Fire Nation is my country too and I don't want you to ruin all the progress you've already made."

"Very funny," Zuko replied. "I appreciate your help and your friendship, Piandao. "This little plan had better work."

"I think we have a pretty good chance. How about some sleep. We've got a big morning ahead of us and there's nothing else we can do to prepare."

Zuko agreed.

The firebender felt the heat of the sun through the cloth of the tent and knew it was time to get out of bed. They had to be in town by mid morning so there was no time to dawdle. Zuko woke Piandao and the two had a quick meal, packed their things and began the short ride into town. The "official" Fire Nation seal was placed in a small pouch that Zuko hung around his sash.

They went over the simple plan while they rode. More than anything, they had to make Meng believe that Zuko was willing to sign the agreement in order to gain his mother's freedom. There could be no knowing looks between Zuko and Piandao, no hesitations, no signs of nervousness. If everything went well, all they would have to do is ride as quickly as possible out of Sen Si and get to their rendezvous point of Yanhai.

"No problem,"chuckled Piandao.

"I hope you're right, and Meng isn't as smart as he thinks he is," Zuko said. Despite his outward calm, the Fire Lord's stomach was doing twists and jumps, his pulse was elevated and he perspired lightly. He took a deep breath from the bottom of his lungs and fell into a semi-meditative state. He wanted inward calm as well as outward calm.

As they approached the town, Meng and his men rode out to greet them.

"Ah," Meng said greasily, "you made it. I appreciate punctuality."

"I'm so glad I can make you happy," Zuko stated sarcastically. "Before I sign anything, I want my mother out of that room, out of that building and right by my side. Do you understand?"

"Oh, I understand, boy. I sincerely hope you don't have some crazy plan. You are greatly outnumbered."

"I just want to take my mother home. I don't care about anything else," Zuko sighed.

"But what will the avatar think? What will the other nations think of you giving more to me than to anyone else? Aren't you worried?"

"I'll deal with that when I get home. I'm growing impatient now. Bring my mother out here and I'll sign your papers and put my royal seal on them."

"Fair enough," agreed Meng. "Go get the woman," he barked to one of his lackeys.

The general's man walked over to the dilapidated building. Quan Ma let him pass and the man opened the front door. Fumbling around in the dimly lit interior, Meng's man found the locked room with Katsu standing guard.

"Open the door. General Meng wants her released," he ordered.

Katsu dug the key out of his tunic. He opened the door and nodded to Ursa.

"General Meng has ordered your release, Ma'am."

Shocked, Ursa rose slowly from her chair and walked towards the doorway. She looked back at her prison, silently hoping this release wasn't some sort of cruel trick. Meng, she had learned, had a vicious streak. Deciding that she had no choice in the matter, the former Princess of the Fire Nation moved forward, passing by Katsu. She gave him a warm smile. The guard had been unvaryingly polite to her during her 'stay' in Sen Si. He nodded in reply.

She followed the unknown man through a maze of corridors. Quan Ma waited at the entranceway. He gave Ursa a little shove as she glided gracefully by him. She may have been away from the palace for years, but she still walked like royalty. Giving the guard a withering look, Ursa made her way onto the street, grateful to feel the sun on her face again. She saw her son standing in the street beside another man. He was much older than Zuko and exuded an air of wisdom, calm and deadliness, if pushed. Zuko looked over at her and smiled.

"Bring her over here or I won't sign a thing," the Fire Lord demanded authoritatively. Ursa was shocked at Zuko's almost forbidding presence. Part of her still thought of him as that shy little boy she had left behind.

Meng himself grabbed Ursa by the arm and pushed her beside Zuko. He gave the Fire Lord a warning look. Piandao glanced over at Ursa and gave her a slight nod. She responded in kind.

"Where are the papers?" Zuko asked. "Let's get this done so I can get out of this town for good." The young man was trying very hard to assume control of the situation. Hesitation and weakness could not be shown.

"Here," said Meng, opening a leather folder and extracting a few pages of parchment. "I suggest you glance over them first."

"Give them to me." Meng handed Zuko the papers. The young man handed one to Piandao who began reading.

"It says pretty much what Meng already told us," the sword master stated.

"So do mine," Zuko agreed.

'I hope you have some ink ready for me."

Meng gestured for one of his men to grab a wooden crate from the walkway and produced a bottle of ink and a brush from his an expensive looking Earth Kingdom bag. Making sure that his mother stayed near him and that Piandao had a hold of the ostrich horses, Zuko signed his name on all three papers, replacing the third character of his name with a different but very similar one. He took the royal seal from his pouch.

"I need wax for the seal."

Meng sighed in frustration. "You! Go find a candle or something, quickly," he said to the same man who had retrieved Ursa. He darted away and returned with a candle stub.

Zuko placed the stub on the crate and applied heat to it until it melted. He poured wax on the seal and applied it to the first sheet of parchment. Repeating the process two more times, he finished, stood up and took his mother by the arm.

"We'll be leaving now, Meng," Zuko stated calmly.

"Wait a minute, Fire Lord," Meng said menacingly, gesturing for his men to form a circle around Zuko, Ursa and Pianda. "How stupid do you think I am?"

"Very stupid, I hope," Zuko muttered under his breath.

"Did you think I wouldn't check the papers first?"

"Go ahead. I'm sure that everything is in order."

Meng glanced over the papers, looking for crossed out or added words. His eyes skimmed over the signature and seal, not looking closely enough to see the deceit.

"You may go, Fire Lord. I had better hear from you soon."

"You can count on it," Zuko said with a sneer. He hopped onto his ostrich horse, and extended a hand to his mother. Sitting behind her son, she put her arms loosely around his waist and whispered, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," he responded, digging his heels into the animal's sides and flicking the reigns. "We still have to make it out of town."


	10. Chapter 10

The Earth Kingdom Revisited

Chapter 10 – Consequences

Pushing the ostrich horses to their limit, Zuko and Piandao rode out of Sen Si and in the direction of the designated rendezvous point with the ship that would take them back to the Fire Nation. The animals could only handle so much, however, and after thirty minutes of near sprinting they began to lag.

"We'd better stop, Zuko," Piandao yelled back to the Fire Lord. "They're tiring quickly."

Zuko slowed his mount down and caught up to the sword master who was off to the side of the path. He slid off the animal and then helped his mother off as well. In the blur of the last few minutes, he had forgotten she was there. Giving her son a bright smile, she reached up and caressed his cheek. "We have a lot of talking to do, Zuko. But I sense that now is not the time."

"You're right," he replied. "We need to put distance between us and Meng. Let's just say that we pulled a fast one on him and if he discovers our deception, he will be very unhappy. But I'm so happy to see you, Mom. I've been looking for you for months."

"I know," she replied, looking down at the ground.

"You know?" Zuko asked, unable to disguise the surprise in his voice.

"Piandao interjected, "Let's get moving again."

Zuko gave his mother a questioning look. She returned his gaze unflinchingly. Her answer would have to wait. They all climbed up on the ostrich horses once again. This time, they slowed their pace down a bit. Dead rides wouldn't do them any good.

"Are you thirsty, Mom?" Zuko asked Ursa, handing back a water skin.

"Yes, thank you, son," she replied, grabbing the water and taking a long drink. Reaching around Zuko, she handed the water skin back to him and he took his own draught. "How long will we ride for?" she asked.

"Until they can't go any further,"Zuko replied. "I don't want to fight Meng and all his men if we don't have to. We're still a good distance from our rendezvous city on the coast. There's a boat waiting for us there. It will take us home."

Zuko couldn't see the flicker of panic in his mother's eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Sen Si, General Meng celebrated. Clapping his men on the back, he raved about his new found power and riches. "I completely outwitted the Fire Lord," he bragged. "He's far too young for such a position. It is men like me who should be in positions of power, not young pups like him."

His men all laughed in agreement. The youngest Earthbender in Meng's posse, Quan, couldn't believe that the Fire Lord had agreed so easily to the whole plan. He waited for something to go wrong. It had all gone too smoothly. Secretly, though he feared defying Meng, Quan _hoped_ that something would go wrong. Meng should be stopped.

Meng suggested they all go the nearest tavern to celebrate. His suggestion was really an order so his men followed the power hungry general and drank like they were told to. Promising wealth and prosperity for every citizen of Sen Si, the general bought a round of drinks for all the tavern patrons. After an hour of steady drinking, the noise level in the bar became almost unbearable. Drunken men shouted, fought, guffawed and generally created havoc. Breaking the mood instantly, Meng's expert on contracts entered the bar. He approached the general, who eyed the aged man with annoyance, cautiously.

"What do you want, Mao?" he asked roughly. "Can't you see we're celebrating? Everyone knows that you're too prudish to drink and have a little fun."

Disgusted with Meng's obvious intoxication, Mao wrinkled his nose and said very firmly in the general's ear, "You will want to hear what I have to say. Trust me."

"Fine, fine, spit it out then, old man."

"Privacy is essential, General Meng. Let's go to my office."

Grumbling loudly, Meng got unsteadily to his feet and followed Mao out onto the street and into his office. "This had better be important, Mao. I don't like anyone interrupting my drinking."

"You had one of your men bring me the documents. Being the conscientious man that I am, I examined them all closely. Obviously, you did not. The Fire Lord fooled you, sir. He changed one character in his name and the Fire Nation seal was altered slightly. These documents are worthless."

Enraged, Meng pushed back his chair forcefully and stood up on suddenly steady legs. "Why didn't you come to me sooner, you fool?" Meng screamed. "Do you know what this means? I'm finished. I look like an incompetent idiot. And it's your fault. You should have warned me something like this could happen." Lunging forward, he grabbed the front of Mao's robes and pushed the old man back against the wall. "You stupid old man," he hissed in his ear. "I'm going to make you pay." He jerked the man forward suddenly then slammed him back against the wall. His head struck with brutal force and Mao's eyes opened wide with shock and pain. Pulling him forward again, Meng said with deadly calm, "_This_ is what happens to men who disappoint me." Slam! Mao's head connected with the wall again. Blood stained the wood and the man's eyes were glassy. Again and again Mao's head connected with the wall. A fine misting of blood covered Meng's face and his mouth was contorted with anger and disgust. Finally letting go of the old man's robes, Meng turned on his heel and left the office. Mao's body slid lifeless onto the floor.

Kicking in the door of the tavern, Meng looked around for his men. With his gore covered face and wild eyes, he looked completely insane. "Let's go men. We have a new mission. We're going to kill the Fire Lord and his mother. Show no mercy."

Too terrified to question their orders, the men filed out of the bar and followed Meng. They whispered among themselves and wondered what on earth had gone wrong. "They've got a good head start, but they have to stop sometime. We won't."

Katsu was last in the long line of men behind Meng. Looking troubled, he urged his ostrich horse forward.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko, Ursa and Piandao rode steadily for another two hours without a pause. No one said a word. Each was lost in his or her own thoughts. Though he had many questions for his mother, Zuko focused on moving forward and getting to the boat that awaited them in Yanhai. He was very pleased that things had gone well in Sen Si but had a niggling feeling in the back of his mind that trouble still might arise.

"Zuko," Ursa whispered in her son's ear. "Do you think we could stop for awhile and stretch our legs?"

"That's not a good idea, mom."

"Oh," she replied, sounding disappointed.

The Fire Lord sighed. "I suppose fifteen minutes or so wouldn't hurt."

"Thank you," Ursa stated gratefully. "I feel stiff all over. I feel like I've been sitting forever."

The three of them slid of their rides and onto the ground. Ursa stretched her arms and walked around for a few minutes. Piandao offered her his water skin and she took it gratefully. "Princess Ursa, we haven't been introduced. My name is Piandao. I'm a friend of your son's and of Iroh's."

"It's good to meet you, Piandao. But please, don't call me princess. That title does not apply to me anymore. How do you know Iroh and my son?"

"Iroh and I both belong to The Order of the White Lotus which is an old secret society concerned with the appreciation of truth and beauty. We helped liberate Ba Sing Se from the Fire Nation the day of the comet. I met your son at the same time. He was at the White Lotus camp looking for Iroh. When the war ended, Zuko asked if I would train with him."

"Train in what?" Ursa asked.

"I'm somewhat of an expert in swords," Piandao replied.

"Don't be modest, Piandao," Zuko chastised, "You are a sword master."

"When did you pick up swords, Zuko?" his mother asked curiously.

"I was stuck on a ship for three years during my banishment. I had some decorative swords and started training myself. I figured a skill besides bending wouldn't go amiss. And I was right. My sword skills have proved very useful."

"And your son did a pretty amazing job of training himself," Piandao stated.

Ursa beamed proudly. She reached for Zuko's hand and squeezed it firmly. "You have a lot to tell me. I can't wait to hear it all, the good and the bad."

"When we're safe, Mom, I'll tell you everything."

"Yes, when we're safe," she agreed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meng and his parade of men rode relentlessly across the dusty, dry terrain. The General was determined to catch up with Zuko. "And when I do," he mused to himself, "he will pay dearly for deceiving me." Twenty men made up Meng's posse. The general had no problem with fighting dishonorably, using himself and twenty men to kill two men and a woman. In fact, he was very eager to do just that. Some of his men, however, were apprehensive. Killing the Fire Lord was a very serious crime. What would happen to them?

"Stop," yelled Meng, holding out his arm. "You can see where they got off and rested here. We're closing in on them. Alright, let's get moving again."

Grumbling to themselves, the men moved off again, their procession of ostrich horses kicking up clouds of dust that almost obscured everything from sight. Katsu covered his mouth with his hand and coughed.

"Damn dust," he thought, "Damn Meng. What is he trying to prove?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ursa, Piandao and Zuko rode steadily for another two hours, heading toward the coast. The terrain had already changed slightly. Rocks and sand were being replaced with grass, small shrubs and the occasional tree. Zuko could almost smell the sea air.

"I think it's alright to stop again for a short break, Zuko. Perhaps your mother could use something to eat."

"Yeah, okay," Zuko agreed, pulling on his reigns. The ostrich horse stopped immediately as if grateful for a rest. "There's a large tree over there we can use for shade."

The sword master and the Fire Lord tethered their ostrich horses, giving each some water and an apple. "Mom, are you hungry?" Zuko asked. "We've got some more apples. Some sort of dried fruit and almost stale bread."

Ursa smiled. "I'll take an apple please, and some water."

Zuko handed her the best of the remaining apples and gave her his water skin. She took a drink and then munched contentedly on her apple. Zuko watched her out of the corner of his good eye. She looked so different from that day all those years ago when she had fled into the night. Her hair was bedraggled and unkempt and her clothes were dirty. There was no perfect manicure and no perfectly outlined lips. Of course, she had been a prisoner for days, so it was no wonder. And she looked older. Little lines surrounded her eyes and mouth. Her skin had toughened and was no longer like porcelain.

"You don't have to sneak looks at me, Zuko. It's alright. Come sit in front of me."

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, moving to sit across from her. "It's just that, I've dreamed of finding you for so long. It's hard for me to believe that you are sitting right there."

"I understand. I must look quite different from the last time you saw me."

"Yes," Zuko agreed, "and no. You still look like my mother." Despite her aging and her non-palatial living, Ursa still carried herself with the same grace and dignity that she always had. Her beautiful eyes still shone brightly with kindness and humour and wisdom. Zuko felt a physical pang of love for the woman. He reached for her hand. "I'm so glad that I found you, mom."

"I'm glad too," she said, holding onto his hand.

"I must look very different to you too," Zuko stated. His fingers drifted unconsciously up to his scar and he lowered his head, shaggy black hair covering his eyes.

Ursa reached over to her son and took his chin in her hand. She raised his head and looked deep into his golden eyes, eyes that always spoke of what he felt.

"You are the most handsome young man that I have ever seen," she stated.

A brilliant smile lit up Zuko's face.

"I don't mean to be rude, but we've been here for over half an hour. I think we'd better get moving again," Piandao said apologetically.

"I'm sure you're right," Ursa agreed. Zuko jumped onto his feet quickly and offered a hand to his mother. She took it and he gently pulled her up.

"Thank you, Zuko," she said, smiling at her son. Looking back in the direction they had come from, Ursa noticed a large cloud of dust. Shading her eyes with her hand, she tried to get a better look. "What's that?" she asked, nudging Zuko with her shoulder.

The thundering sound of many hooves reached their ears. It was too late to try and outrun them. "Mom," Zuko yelled, pulling at her frantically. "You've got to hide. Meng and his men are here. Climb up that little hill over there and stay down. Don't come out until Piandao or I get you."

Ursa didn't argue. She ran up the hill and lay flat on the ground once she made it to the bottom of the other side. She covered her head with her hands and waited.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko and Piandao drew their swords and assumed battle stances. They glanced quickly at each other and their eyes said everything; two against a horde. This battle could very well be their last but by Agni, they would fight to the death.

Meng brought his ostrich horse to a skidding stop in front of the Fire Lord. "So you thought you could fool me, eh young pup?" he asked rhetorically.

"It's very obvious that I did fool you, Meng," Zuko replied cockily.

"Perhaps, but that doesn't matter now, does it? I have twenty men. How many do you have, Fire Lord?" Meng broke into braying laughter. A few of his men joined in but most waited silently for their signal to begin. "Where is your mother tucked away? No worries. We'll find her," Meng stated with a hint of menace in his voice.

Zuko held his tongue and kept his eyes on Meng's. "Let's get this over with," he suggested impatiently. Meng raised his right arm and all twenty men charged. The general's army consisted of eight earthbenders and twelve men skilled with swords. They formed a circle around Zuko and Piandao. The earthbenders dismounted smoothly and formed a smaller, tighter circle around the pair. With bent knees legs apart and arms extended upwards, the earthbenders brought huge columns of rock from the ground and began heaving them at the Fire Lord and the sword master. Ducking and spinning, the pair deflected most of the rocks. One got through and connected heavily with Zuko's chest, winding him. Angered, the firebender summoned his flames and created two fire whips. He directed them with his Dao swords, slashing at the earthbenders and managing to set one alight. He ran screaming from the circle and threw himself into the dirt, desperately trying to put out the flames. Using the distraction to their advantage, Zuko and Piandao lunged at the earthbenders, making elaborate and beautiful arcs and thrusts that kept the men off balance. Once again summoning his fire, Zuko created a huge wall of flame. The earthbenders backed away into the outer circle of sword fighters. Making an opening in the flames, Zuko ran to the outside of the circle, dragging Piandao with him. No longer hemmed in, the pair went to work seriously, thrusting and slashing at the other swordsmen. Five hit the ground.

Glancing around quickly, Zuko noticed that Meng was missing. Igniting an incoming boulder and sending out his fire whips again, the Fire Lord looked toward the hill his mother hid behind. He couldn't see her and assumed that she was safe. Meng's absence worried him, though. Piandao was fighting three men and handling them with ease. With a swift slice, he cut the throat of one soldier and slammed the butt of his sword into another's forehead. The third he dispatched with ease.

The remaining earthbenders sent a flurry of rock in Zuko's direction. Again, using flames and swords, Zuko deflected most of the rock. He took a hit to the head and could feel the slow trickle of blood run into his left eye. Wiping at his face, his hand came away completely red. Summoning all his strength, the Fire Lord sent two powerful fireballs flying towards the last of the earthbenders. They raised walls of dirt to extinguish the flames. Charging, Zuko leaped over a dirt wall and attacked. He was a whirling dervish of flames and blades, slicing through skin and muscle and burning anyone within reach. He paused briefly to look for Piandao and saw the older man finishing off the last soldier.

Where was Meng? Catching Piandao's eye, Zuko ran up the hill and down the other side, calling for his mother. She lay still at the bottom of the hill. Meng lay beside her. Scrambling to each the bottom, Zuko noticed another man, the man who had guarded his mother's room.

"She's alright, Fire Lord, she's alright," Katsu screamed at Zuko. "Meng attacked her and I, I killed him."

Zuko looked at the man disbelievingly. He got to his mother. She sat up, backing away from Meng's body. A large knife protruded from his back and his robe was stained with blood.

"Katsu," she whispered, looking over at the young soldier. "You killed your leader for me. Thank you."

"Your words made me think, my lady. I couldn't let him murder you. I'm just glad that I saw him climbing the hill. I figured he was looking for you. And, you know the rest."

Zuko walked over to Katsu and grasped his hand. "I am forever grateful to you. I just found my mother. If Meng had killed her…." Zuko stopped, unsure of how to express himself.

"I understand, sir. I have a mother too."

Author's note: The story is coming to its conclusion soon. When I started it, Ursa wasn't even a part of the plan. But she just sort of popped up and I'm glad that I included her in the story.

Thanks to my two faithful reviewers and anyone else who is reading the story. Feedback is welcome.


	11. Chapter 11

The Earth Kingdom Revisited

Chapter 11 - Conversations and Explanations

Ursa and Zuko climbed the hill with Katsu following. When they reached the crest, a devastating sight met their eyes. The ground was littered with broken, burned and bleeding bodies. Piandao stood at the centre of them, looking dazed. Running down the hill, Zuko reached for his friend, silently asking if he was alright.

"I'm fine, Zuko," Piandao stated wearily, meeting the Fire Lord's eyes. "But this," he said quietly, gesturing at the corpses, "this is….."

"I know," Zuko agreed solemnly. "But we had no choice, Piandao."

The sword master nodded in agreement. "Is your mother alright?" he asked, voice concerned.

"Yes, thank Agni. Meng slipped away from the fight. He found her hiding and was just about to kill her when one of his own men, Katsu, killed him instead. He was the guard stationed outside my mom's room. If it weren't for him, my mother would be dead. I owe him."

Ursa and Katsu joined the Fire Lord and Piandao. Their eyes scanned the ground and the bodies covering it. Katsu left the huddled group and wandered among the fallen soldiers, looking for a particular one. He knelt beside a body and said a few mumbled words.

Turning to Zuko, Piandao and Ursa, the young man said, "Most of these men were my acquaintances. This man was my good friend. We were wrong to follow Meng but most of us felt that we had no choice. I have to ride back to Sen Si and tell everyone what happened."

Zuko looked pained. "It was us or them. You understand, don't you?"

"Don't worry, Fire Lord. Everyone saw how crazy Meng was acting before we set off after you. You are not to blame and the rest of the world will see that."

"I'm not worried about all that, right now. How can we help you?" Zuko inquired of the downtrodden man.

"I'll take care of everything. You should get your mother out of here. I suppose you will report these events to your people."

"Yes," Zuko acknowledged. "I have to report what happened here, what Meng did to my mother and what he hoped to gain."

"Of course," Katsu said, nodding respectfully. "Be on your way, Fire Lord. Take good care of your mother. She's a fine woman."

Nodding gratefully in return, Zuko took Ursa by the arm and guided her to an ostrich horse. Piandao followed and they proceeded on their way to the rendezvous town.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Though they were no longer in danger, Zuko still rode hard. He felt a sudden and distinct longing to see home again, to see Mai. He was sick of the Earth Kingdom.

"We'll ride until nightfall, okay Mom?" he asked Ursa. "Then we'll stop for the night. Hopefully we'll be on that boat home by tomorrow evening."

"Zuko," Ursa whispered in her son's ear. "We need to talk about that."

The Fire Lord turned around quickly, catching his mother's eye. "What's wrong, Mom? It almost sounds like you don't want to go home. It's alright. No one will harm you. You're not banished anymore."

"Stop, Zuko," she implored. "We'll talk when we make camp."

"Fine," he replied, sounding slightly surly.

Ursa smiled to herself. Though Zuko was generally a happy child while she was around, he did have his moments of temper and sullenness. His tone brought her back to those moments. "Some things never change," she thought.

The further they rode the more lush the landscape became. Gone completely now were the dusty, dry and barren hills, covered only with rocks, more rocks and brittle clumps of grass. Palm trees appeared along with large shade trees and intensely green plants with colorful flowers.

"It's lovely here," Ursa observed.

"Hmmm, I suppose," Zuko agreed.

"It is beautiful, Ursa," Piandao said, gazing around approvingly. He had pulled up beside Zuko and Ursa in order to talk. "It reminds me a bit of my home in the Fire Nation. I'll be glad to get back there."

"How long have the two of you been gone?" the former princess asked.

"About two weeks, I suppose, right Zuko?" the sword master replied, looking to Zuko for consensus.

"Yep, that's right," the Fire Lord stated. "Mai's probably wondering what's going on," he added as an afterthought.

"Mai?" Ursa said quizzically. "Do you mean Azula's friend, the quiet, lovely one who had a crush on you? Wait, you had a crush on her too."

"That's the Mai I'm talking about, yes," Zuko replied, his cheeks turning slightly pink. "We're together."

"Together?" Ursa asked.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me, Mom. I love her."

"Zuko….that's, that's wonderful."

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Zuko asked his mother.

"Well, you were always awkward around girls."

"I'll tell you all about us when we stop, okay," Zuko sighed.

"I can't wait," she grinned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evening finally came and the trio came to a stop. They found a good camping spot with a stream nearby and a grove of trees for shelter.

"What can I do to help, Zuko?" Ursa asked her son.

"Don't worry, Mom. Why don't you just relax? Piandao and I have put up these tents many times already."

"Well, if you're sure that you don't need me, I think I'll freshen up in that stream."

"I could use some freshening up too," Zuko agreed. "In fact, I could use a bath," he said, sniffing at his clothing. "Maybe I'll just jump right in after our meager supper."

Ursa walked off toward the beautiful clear stream while Zuko pitched his small tent. He planned on sleeping by the fire and giving his mother the shelter for the night. Piandao busied himself with his tent and then wandered off to gather firewood. Poking around in his bag, Zuko looked at their food supply. He decided on dried fruit cooked with rice. "I don't have much of a choice, do I?" he asked himself. Using the dry wood and bits of brown grass that Piandao brought him, Zuko started a fire and set the rice to boil with the fruit. He also started some mint tea.

Ursa came back from the stream, her hair wet and her face and hands clean. "That feels better," she declared. "I think I was wearing a complete coating of dust."

"Nothing like the palace, is it Mom?" Zuko asked, hoping for some hint regarding his mother's obvious unease about returning home.

"I've been away from there a long time, Zuko. Palace life and all its luxuries is just a memory."

"I understand, Mom. I was away from home for a little more than three years. I was nervous about returning too."

"Please, Zuko, tell me everything that happened after I left."

"Okay," said the Fire Lord, stirring the pot that sat atop the flames. "I'll give you the abbreviated version now and then you can give me your abbreviated story."

Piandao joined them beside the fire. "You don't mind if I listen too, do you?" he asked.

"No, I don't mind," Zuko responded. "Do you, Mom?"

Ursa simply shook her head. "Go ahead, Zuko. I'll serve the food. You talk."

"When I woke up that morning, I thought, or was hoping, that your goodbye was all a dream. But Azula told me in that gleeful way of hers that grandfather Azulon died during the night and that you were gone, just gone. I ran over to D…Ozai and asked him where you were. He said nothing." Zuko's hands were clenched tightly and he tried to keep the pain, still present after all those years, out of his voice.

"Days, weeks, months went by and I still hoped for your return. I was so sad, Mom. I missed you so much. "

Ursa felt that old pang of guilt twist in her gut yet again. Her sad eyes met Zuko's and she nodded, urging him to continue.

"I'm sorry, Mom. The last thing I want to do is make you feel bad. Eventually, Uncle Iroh came home and things were a bit better for me. He gave me firebending lessons and always tried to cheer me up. Azula continued to be brilliant and I, as usual, fell behind. During that time, Mai and I formed a sort of bond. We didn't talk that much but we shared a lot of looks and spent some time together."

Ursa smiled at this sweet little revelation of Zuko's. Her face darkened, however, and she pointed to Zuko's face. "When did that happen?" she asked bluntly.

Zuko sighed. "I was thirteen when 'this' happened," he began, gesturing at his scar. "Uncle Iroh and I were outside the War Room. An important meeting was going on. I tried to get in but the guards blocked my way. I begged Uncle to let me in. I told him that if I was going to be Fire Lord someday, I needed to begin learning. He sighed and let me in the room, warning me that I must not speak."

Zuko took a deep breath and just stayed still for a few minutes. His listeners waited patiently. "I couldn't keep my mouth shut. One of the generals told Ozai of a plan that included sacrificing a whole battalion of Fire Nation soldiers. They were new recruits and this general wanted to use them as bait, as a decoy. I was enraged and spoke up about it. Ozai was very angry at me and said that my outburst showed a complete lack of respect. An Agni Kai was the only way to resolve things. I stupidly believed that it was the old general I would be dueling. But I was mistaken. When I protested against the general's plan, it was the Fire Lord I had disrespected. When I saw that Ozai was my opponent, I was terrified. I apologized and refused to fight him. I couldn't lift a hand against my father. I was his loyal son. I even dropped to my knees crying and begged. But it did no good. He ordered me to fight for my honour and still I stayed on my knees. Finally, he approached me and said that I must learn respect and that suffering would be my teacher. His fist became a ball of fire and he pressed it into my face. The pain was unreal." Zuko shivered at the recollection. "Later, Ozai said that by not dueling him, I showed shameful weakness. My punishment for that was banishment. I was ordered to hunt for the avatar and until I found him, I could not return home or regain my honor."

Zuko paused, taking a long swig of his tea. He looked over at his mother who had tears in her eyes. They began to trickle down her cheeks. Zuko got up from his place by the fire and sat beside her. He took her hand in his. "It's okay, Mom, really it is. I accept the scar now. It's part of me. And that banishment turned out to be one of the best and most important things in my life. Everything worked out in the end."

Still Ursa wept. "Zuko," she cried and pulled her son to her. The young Fire Lord nestled himself in her arms, enjoying her touch and her comfort. He felt like a little boy again, safe in his mother's embrace. They broke apart and Zuko, trying to lighten the mood, offered to make more tea. "It's going to be a long evening," he joked.

Zuko briefly talked of his years searching for the avatar, traveling on that small, slightly decrepit old ship, teaching himself swords and training with Uncle. "Thank Agni Uncle Iroh came with me. I honestly don't know if I would have survived without him." He spoke of their time as refugees, Azula's pursuit of them, and Ba Sing Se, with all of its life changing events."

"So Mai and Ty Lee were with Azula and you and Mai met again after you conquered Ba Sing Se?" Ursa asked.

"Yes," Zuko said, nodding his head. "I wanted to go home and be with Mai and meet Ozai again. But part of me was terrified and wanted to stay put. What if my father didn't accept me? What if the avatar was still alive? Why did I betray Uncle? What would happen to him? All these questions spun round and round my head. But when Azula mentioned that Uncle may not survive the trip home, I made my decision and got on that ship."

Continuing, Zuko told the tale of his first days back home, the anxiety and guilt he felt, the joy he felt when with Mai and finally that fateful war meeting that pushed him to leave the palace and join the avatar and his group.

"He actually tried to kill you as punishment for treason? He shot lightning at you? But you redirected it," Ursa added proudly. "That's another reason I have for thanking Iroh."

"I taught Aang firebending and eventually became friends with everyone. And then Sozin's Comet came. Aang beat Ozai and took away his bending. Katara and I faced Azula. We had an Agni Kai. She was acting so strangely, Mom. She cheated and shot lightning at Katara. I ran in front of it and partially redirected it but it hurt me badly. Katara was amazing. She trapped Azula and then healed me with her waterbending. That's where this came from," he concluded, exposing the star shaped scar on his upper abdomen.

Sucking in her breath, Ursa asked about Azula.

"She lost her mind. That's the only way I can describe it. She lost everything. Mai and Ty Lee, her power and she lost them to me. It all came down to friends and love, Mom. And she has neither. I don't mean to sound heartless. And I'm doing all I can for her. She's in a hospital getting the best care available, the best doctors. A Fire Sage talks with her frequently too. So far, nothing has changed. She just sits and looks out the window. I visit her too, Mom and so does Mai. We're trying. Maybe you could help her," Zuko suggested finally.

"My little girl," Ursa whispered.

"I'm so sorry," Zuko said.

The night wore on and still they talked. Ursa's turn came.

"That night, Zuko, do you remember what I said to you?"

"Yes. You said, 'Everything I've done, I've done to protect you. Remember this, Zuko. No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are.' I've never forgotten those words."

"What I said was the truth. The terrible things I did were to protect you. I felt that I had no choice."

"Ozai said that you did treasonous things. I have a pretty good idea of what he meant. But please tell me in your own words," Zuko asked.

"You remember that day, what Azula said to you, right?" Zuko nodded. "What she said was true. Your father was going to kill you. Azulon had ordered him to. Ozai had spoken to his father about becoming next in line to the throne instead of Iroh. Azulon was infuriated at his brashness and insolence and ordered Ozai to kill you, his first born son, so that he could feel the pain that Iroh felt."

"Ozai was perfectly willing to do it. I was shocked and frantic but my instincts took over and I came up with a plan to make your father Fire Lord and save your life. I knew that banishment or even death could be my punishment for my terrible actions if anyone else found out. But it was all worth it to save you, Zuko."

"I always felt that somehow it was my fault that you left. And in a way, it was," the Fire Lord said mournfully.

"NO, Zuko!" Ursa stated emphatically. "You were a ten year old boy about to be murdered by the person whose job it is to protect you. None of it was your fault."

"I understand that, Mom, but I still felt the guilt."

Ursa put her arm around Zuko's shoulders and pulled him close for a hug. "I am truly sorry that you suffered. Now, I need to continue. My plan was simple: Write a decree declaring Ozai the rightful heir to the throne, get Azulon to sign it, kill Azulon."

"There's something I don't understand, Mom," Zuko stated. "Why _did_ Ozai banish you? Did anyone but him know that you killed the Fire Lord?"

"That was your father's cruel punishment for me. I got him the throne and killed Azulon to do it. He got everything he wanted. But, he knew that I did it for you, not for him. That fact enraged him. If I was willing to commit murder to save my son, then I would never see that son again; an ironic twist."

Piandao just shook his head in amazement at Ozai's cruelty while Zuko once again balled up his fists, trying to contain his anger. "What happened after you left," he inquired quietly.

"He put me on a ship headed for the Earth Kingdom. Ozai told me that he wouldn't give any explanation for my disappearance. He believed that people would just assume that I abandoned my family. I arrived in the Earth Kingdom with some money and some belongings. When my money ran out, I looked for work. That's all I've been doing; moving from one town to the next, staying for a few months and moving on. The years sped by. I heard bits and pieces of news, Zuko. I learned of your banishment, for instance, but not of your scar. Meng took me a week ago and that's the story," the former princess concluded.

"I get the distinct feeling that you are reluctant to come home with me, Mom. Why? You will be safe. Mai and I would love to have you in the palace with us. Everything will be fine. I promise."

"Zuko, it's hard to explain. In many ways I'm not that person anymore. I am not Princess Ursa. I'm a killer…"

"Mom," Zuko protested.

"Let me finish, son. I'm a killer. Nothing can change that terrible fact. That palace is no longer my home. I do not belong there. I just can't go home with you, Zuko."

Crestfallen, Zuko's shoulders slumped. He got up from the fire and walked off into the dark.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Sorry for the dialogue heavy chapter but some things needed to be set straight. Up next is a solution to the problem and a possible Iroh appearance. Piandao will get a bit more action too. He was sort of neglected this chapter. Mai is coming up as well.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Earth Kingdom Revisited**

_**Chapter 12 – Pleasant Surprises**_

A young boy dressed in the greens and browns of the Earth Kingdom ran into The Jasmine Dragon. He pushed his way past patrons and servers alike, looking for the owner. Sweating and out of breath, he gulped air frantically into his lungs.

"What is all the commotion about?" asked a chubby, yet still fit looking older man wearing a handsome green robe edged in gold. "Gen," Iroh exclaimed upon seeing the boy literally panting. "What is it?"

"I have a letter for you. It's from The Fire Nation. Maybe it's from the Fire Lord."

"It wasn't necessary to run all the way here at top speed, young man. But thank you." The kindly tea shop owner and one time General of the Fire Nation Army and heir to the throne of Fire Lord, dug around inside his robes until he found a suitable coin for the boy. "Here you go, Gen," he said, holding out the money. The messenger took the coin and bowed but did not leave.

"Is there something else, Gen," Iroh inquired, his eyes sparkling.

"No, sir, I was just hoping that you would open it."

Iroh chuckled. "I believe the letter is private. But if anything in it pertains to you, I will let you know."

"Yes, sir, I understand," the boy said flatly, while it was obvious that he didn't. Iroh walked into the back room of the tea shop and sat down while Gen left with a dejected look on his face.

"I never get to hear anything exciting," he complained.

Iroh poured himself yet another cup of tea and carefully opened the scroll. His eyes went directly to the signature and he was surprised to see that the letter was from Mai, not Zuko.

_**Iroh,**_

_**As you know, Zuko took a little trip to the Earth Kingdom with Piandao. He promised to write often. At first, I got letters regularly, but they've stopped. And this nasty general named Meng has been threatening Zuko. **_

_**They should be at their rendezvous town shortly. It's called Yanhai and it's close to Ba Sing Se. Is it possible for you to go there and investigate a little? At least you can see if Zuko's ship is still waiting for him. **_

_**Knowing that you're checking into things would ease my mind.**_

_**Thank you,**_

_**Mai**_

Iroh sighed and rolled up the scroll. "Oh, Zuko, what have you gotten yourself into?" Walking to the front of his shop once again, Iroh told his two helpers that he would be gone for a few days. "I'm putting The Jasmine Dragon in your hands," he stated. "Please take good care of her. And remember the water must be hot, but not boiling; and its two generous scoops of tea for every pot."

"We know, Iroh, we know. Just go. Everything will be fine."

Taking one last look around his shop, Iroh walked out the front door and down to the docks

* * *

"Let him go, Ursa. He just needs time to think," Piandao insisted while gently grabbing hold of her arm.

"I don't want to hurt him. He's suffered enough. But I just can't go back to that palace," Ursa declared.

"I understand. I may have a solution, though," Piandao said, smiling.

"What's that?" Ursa asked. She was curious to know what the handsome man, her son's friend, had up his sleeve.

"I own an estate in the Fire Nation. It's very large, massive in fact. And it's only my butler and me living there. I certainly have room for you, Ursa. You can have the best of both worlds. You can avoid the palace and all its memories and connotations. But you can be close to your son and your daughter. Azula is in a facility on a small island near my home. And Zuko and Mai visit me once a week at least. So you will see plenty of them. What do you think?"

Ursa pondered the offer for a brief moment. "Are you sure, Piandao?" she asked breathlessly. "Are you really sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Ursa," the sword master laughingly replied. "I'm offering for your sake and for Zuko's. I know how much he's missed you. To find you and then lose you again would be very hard on him."

"Alright then, I accept your offer. I'm very grateful. And I will do my part to earn my keep."

"Let's not worry about that now," he said.

Spontaneously, without thinking, Ursa threw her arms around Piandao. She flushed light pink and withdrew herself quickly. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm not sure why I did that."

"Don't apologize. I enjoy being hugged by a beautiful woman."

* * *

"I sent a letter to Iroh, asking him to check up on Zuko," Mai informed First Minister Cheng.

"I think that was wise, Lady Mai," the older man said agreeably.

"I just want him home," Mai declared in an unusually vulnerable tone.

"I'm certain that both he and Piandao are fine, ma'am. The Fire Lord can certainly take care of himself."

"Yes, I know. But sometimes that isn't enough," she sighed.

* * *

Iroh, after a long day on the boat to Yanhai, descended the gangplank and set foot in the small port city. He immediately sought out Zuko's ship. The harbor was busy and full of seaworthy vessels from all the nations; blue flags flew proudly alongside red ones. Zuko's ship would have a special flag on it, indicating that it carried the Fire Lord. Looking around the harbor with sharp eyes, Iroh didn't see his nephew's ship immediately. It was tucked in between two larger vessels from the Earth Kingdom. The gangplank was up and Iroh tried to capture the attention of one of the soldiers pacing the ship's deck. He waved his hands comically until a middle aged man noticed him.

"Ah, finally," Iroh declared. "I've been trying to get your attention. The Fire Lord is my nephew and…"

"I know who you are, sir," said the soldier bowing deeply. "How can I help you?"

"Well, Mai, uh, Lady Mai wrote me a letter expressing concern for Zuko. It's been some time since she's heard from him. And there was mention of a General Meng from the Earth Kingdom. She's afraid that there's been some trouble. Anyway, she asked me to check into things and here I am. Obviously, the Fire Lord has not made it to Yanhai as of yet. Have you heard from him, by any chance?"

"No, sir, we were told to wait here until he arrives. We've received no communication from him."

"Hmm," the former general said, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "I'll bet he and Piandao are just having a good time and will be here soon. I'm going to stay until he gets here."

"You are welcome to stay aboard the ship, sir. In fact, it would be an honor if you did."

"I think that I'll take you up on your offer. Zuko and I spent three years on a ship together. It will bring back many memories."

* * *

Zuko walked slowly back to camp feeling sorry for his little display of temper. The last thing he wanted was to make his mother feel guilty or upset. He saw Ursa and Piandao huddled around the campfire talking and laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked, eyes shifting between the two.

"Nothing, really," explained Ursa. "We're just enjoying some conversation. And Piandao came up with a wonderful compromise."

"Oh," said Zuko noncommittally.

"Yes, he's offered me a place in his home, and I've accepted."

Zuko's golden eyes widened slightly. "You're going to live with Piandao?" he inquired.

"That's right. I can have the best of both worlds. I'll be in the Fire Nation, close to both you and Azula but I won't have to live in the capitol city. Piandao's told me about where Azula is and he'll take me to visit her. And you and Mai come to see Piandao often. So, we'll see a lot of each other. It's a wonderful idea, don't you agree."

"Yeah," Zuko agreed. "It's amazing actually. I can't believe I never thought of it. Are you sure it's alright," Zuko asked, turning to Piandao.

"As I told your mother, it's not a problem. I have plenty of room as you know. Your mother will enjoy the peace and quiet of my estate. And she'll be close to her family. Besides, a little extra company for me wouldn't go amiss."

"Okay, then. Thank you, Piandao." Zuko met the sword master's eyes directly, trying to convey his gratitude with a look. He then turned his eyes to Ursa and smiled widely. "Then it's off to Yanhai and the ship tomorrow. We'll be home in a few days."

* * *

Iroh sat cross-legged in his cabin aboard Zuko's ship. The cold metal and sparse decoration were vastly different from his rooms in the Jasmine Dragon. _They_ were warm, welcoming and filled with a heady amount of bric-a-brac. Still, a room much like this had been home for three years and Iroh felt somewhat sentimental. His mind traveled back to those difficult years with his nephew. Trying though they had been, he would not trade them for anything. Zuko had needed him and he had wanted to fill that need.

Iroh decided that a little meditation was in order. A day without meditation was like a day without tea in Iroh's philosophy. He closed his eyes and began to inhale deeply and exhale fully, sinking slowly into that blissful, peaceful state. He cleared his mind of all thoughts and simply was. After an hour the former general brought himself slowly out of his trance. Blowing out the three candles he had lit, Iroh went in search of lunch.

* * *

Zuko along with his mother and friend, were making good time on their way to Yanhai. The terrain, while still fairly hilly was far more pleasant to travel through. Trees and flowering plants were everywhere and the spring blossoms emitted a heady scent out onto the air. Ursa breathed in the natural perfumes and exclaimed, "It smells wonderful here. And the flowers are exquisite."

"I have many beautiful flowers on my estate. If you enjoy gardening, there's plenty to keep you occupied," Piandao stated.

"I do and I'm looking forward to seeing your gardens," she replied excitedly. "Just staying put for more than a few months will be a treat. No more moving and trying to blend in."

Zuko smiled at his mother. "I'm so glad that you're coming home."

"So am I," the former princess said happily.

* * *

After a passable lunch, Iroh decided to write Mai a short note and send it off immediately with the messenger hawk onboard.

_**Dear Mai,**_

_**I'm here in Yanhai. In fact, I am onboard Zuko's ship. The men have not heard from him and have heard nothing about any trouble he may be in. I will wait until he arrives and I will make sure that he writes you.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Uncle Iroh**_

Leaving his quarters and roaming the halls, Iroh found the messenger hawk and attached the missive. Putting on the leather gauntlet to protect his arm, he carried the hooded bird above deck. Once in the open air, Iroh removed its hood and sent the bird on its way.

* * *

The sky was changing from a brilliant clear blue to one tinged with pink and orange. The three travelers spotted the outskirts of Yanhai and decided to push on until they made the harbor.

"Perhaps we can stop at a tavern and get a good meal," Piandao suggested. "It's been a few days since we've had a decent one."

"Sure," Zuko agreed. "But we better stop at the ship first and let them know we've arrived. Oh, and I have to write to Mai. She's probably worried."

"All right, then, ship first, then food," Ursa chimed in. "I'm hungry too."

Another half hour's ride put them in the heart of Yanhai and they headed straight for the harbor. Zuko was quick to spot his ship amongst all the others and he eagerly led the way there.

"There it is," he declared, gesturing towards the vessel. "Wait a minute," he said slowly. "Is that Uncle Iroh on deck?"

Piandao looked too, eyes squinting in the fading light. "By Agni, that is Iroh. I wonder what he's doing here."

Iroh turned around just then as if aware of being watched. He spotted Zuko and Piandao near the ship and waved in welcome.

"Zuko," he shouted. "It's about time you got here. People were starting to worry."

"It's a long story, Uncle. We need to leave these ostrich horses with someone and then we want to get something to eat. And Uncle, don't you want to say hello to my mother?"

Iroh almost choked on the cookie he was chewing. "Teach me to snack between meals," he chided himself. "Ursa," he said with wonder, "is that really you? How on Earth did Zuko find you? How are you doing?"

"It's really good to see you too, Iroh. How about we talk when I get on board?"

"Yes, of course, what was I thinking, shouting into the crowds like that? Let me give you a hand, Ursa," he offered, lowering the gangplank and walking down it to meet his sister-in-law.

"Thank you, Iroh. You're still a gentleman, I see."

"It's important to treat a lady well," he replied smiling.

Piandao turned to Zuko and offered to find a place for the ostrich horses they no longer needed. "I'll meet you back here when I'm done."

"Okay," Zuko agreed.

Zuko practically ran up the gangplank and onto his ship, rushed up to Iroh and engulfed him in a warm hug. Years ago, even months ago, Zuko would never show his affection so openly to his uncle. But the time apart from Iroh had brought Zuko a new sense of appreciation for the man.

"Ah, nephew, I'm relieved that you are well. Mai sent me a letter. She is fretting about you. I suggest you write to her now. That will give me some time to speak with your mother."

"Oh, yeah, I'd better or she'll kill me," he joked.

* * *

Zuko made his way to the living quarters, speaking to members of his crew along the way. Once inside his own room, he shut the door, knelt in front of his table, found his writing supplies and thought before putting brush to parchment.

_**Dear Mai,**_

_**I'm sorry that you've been worried. We did run into Meng and he had a terrible plan to take over the Earth Kingdom. He wanted me to give him all the money and supplies that would normally be distributed among many towns and cities. To ensure my agreement (or so he thought), he said that he had my mother and that he would kill her if I didn't comply. **_

_**Turns out, he did have my mother but Piandao and I fooled Meng and rescued her. She's coming home to the Fire Nation, but not the palace. She doesn't want to ever go back there. Piandao offered her a place to stay, though, so she'll be close by. I can't wait for her to see you, Mai, and for you to see her.**_

_**We're leaving for home tomorrow morning, so I will see you soon. **_

_**I love you so much and I really am sorry that you worried.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Zuko**_

His letter to Mai finished and on its way to the Fire Nation, Zuko strode over to Iroh and Ursa who were standing on the deck, looking over the edge into the slightly cloudy water and talking seriously.

"Is everything all right?" Zuko asked.

"Fine, fine," Iroh replied. "Your mother and I have a lot to catch up on as do the two of you. Is Piandao here yet?"

"I don't think so," Zuko answered, looking around in the near darkness for any sign of the sword master. "Ah, here he comes."

Piandao boarded the ship and looked expectantly at the Fire Lord. "Are we going to stay on the ship or go somewhere for dinner? I passed many taverns and restaurants walking back here."

Zuko shrugged. "What do you say, Mom? Shall we eat?"

"Please," she replied.

Zuko turned to Iroh next. "I'm always ready for a good meal," the tea maker said with a broad smile and a wink. "Let's go."


	13. Chapter 13

The Earth Kingdom Revisited

Chapter 13 – Homeward Bound

Four happy and well fed people exited a restaurant in Yanhai's port district and headed back toward the Fire Lord's ship. Many tales were told during their long dinner and everyone felt caught up on much of what had passed over the years.

"You're spending the night on the ship, aren't you, Uncle?" Zuko asked Iroh.

"Yes, but I must leave for Ba Sing Se early in the morning. I wish I could come with you, Zuko, but you know how I feel about returning to the Fire Nation."

"I understand, Uncle," Zuko sighed, "though I don't like it."

"You and your mother and Mai must come to the Jasmine Dragon and visit whenever you can."

"We will."

Zuko looked back at his mother who was walking with Piandao. "I'll show you to my quarters once we reach the ship, Mom. It's the best cabin onboard and I want you to have it. I'll sleep in the one next to it."

"Thank you, Zuko, but you really don't have to move."

"No, but I want to," the Fire Lord responded.

Ursa smiled warmly at her son and rested her hand briefly on his shoulder. She could still hardly believe that she was actually here with Zuko and heading back home with him. So much time had passed and she had missed so much in his life. Thank the spirits that Iroh was around for her boy. He had a hand in Zuko becoming the fine young man and Fire Lord that he was.

The foursome reached the ship and went aboard, each heading below deck and eager for sleep. Zuko saw that his mother was comfortable and bid her goodnight with a smile and a hug. Ursa kissed her son on the forehead and stroked his hair. Relishing the touch that he had missed for so long, Zuko leaned towards it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goodbyes were said early the next morning after a breakfast eaten together. Iroh gave his nephew a bone-crunching bear hug and an admonition that he had better visit whenever he was able. Ursa received a soft, warm embrace and the same admonition. Piandao and Iroh exchanged bows, smiles and promises of letters.

"And of course there will be meetings of The Order of the White Lotus occasionally," the former general reminded the sword master.

"That's right. We'll all get together soon."

"Take care of my sister-in-law, Piandao. She means the world to us."

"Don't worry, Iroh. Ursa will be just fine. You'd best be on your way. Your ship is leaving shortly."

"Goodbye everyone," Iroh called as he walked off the Fire Lord's ship and down the street to the one that would return him to Ba Sing Se."

"Goodbye, Uncle," Zuko replied.

"Goodbye, Iroh," Ursa responded.

They watched until he was out of sight. Zuko then gave the order to the ship's captain to begin their journey back to the Fire Nation.

After four days at sea spent playing Pai Sho, showing off sword skills, watching said showing off, meditation, talk and rest, Zuko's ship entered Fire Nation territory.

"We're going to make port near Piandao's estate so you can avoid the capitol city, Mom," Zuko explained to Ursa.

"Thanks, son," she replied gratefully.

"We'll take a carriage to the estate. It won't take too long," said Piandao.

"I'm looking forward to seeing it," Ursa said excitedly. "And I'm really looking forward to my first visit from you and Mai," she explained further, looking at her son.

"You won't have to wait long. Most likely we'll be there in about a week. I'm going to have some work to catch up on first. And I want to spend some time with Mai," replied Zuko.

"Oh, I'm sure you do," Ursa said, a sly smile on her face.

"Mom," Zuko whined. Looking serious, Zuko broached the topic of Azula. "Do you think you'll feel up to seeing her soon?" he inquired with some trepidation.

Ursa winced. "I'm not sure how I feel, Zuko. But I will visit her in the next few days, if Piandao can take me there."

"I can," the sword master stated.

"Well, then," Ursa said, "I suppose I'll be seeing your sister this week. I hope that I can help her."

"So do I Mom," Zuko agreed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko bid his mother and Piandao farewell. They left the ship, Piandao guiding Ursa by the elbow down the gangplank and to a nearby carriage depot. The young Fire Lord felt melancholy watching his mother's shrinking figure. He hated letting her out of his sight. The feeling was irrational but it was strong nevertheless.

"Let's head home," he said to his captain.

A few hours later, the ship negotiated its way into the capitol city harbor and Zuko quickly disembarked. Bag slung over his shoulder and still wearing Earth Kingdom clothes, the Fire Lord looked like any other traveler. Keeping his head down and his dark hair in his eyes, Zuko trudged toward the palace, one soldier ahead of him and one behind. He lifted his head once he reached the palace's outer walls. The guards, recognizing their lord instantly, bowed deeply and opened the gates. Zuko's pace quickened as he neared the palace proper. Mai was not aware of his arrival and he was excited to see her. An inner wall and more guards appeared and got left behind. Now he was at the palace's main gates. His heart rate quickened. Passing through the gates, he broke into a trot and navigated the halls of the palace until he found his bedroom.

"Wait a minute," he said to himself. "It's the middle of the day. Mai will probably be in my study or in the meeting room."

He stopped long enough to drop his bag and his swords and speedily change into some casual Fire Nation attire. There was no time for Fire Lord Robes now. Tying his sash sloppily, Zuko headed for the door but stopped when he heard soft footfalls in the hallway. As he reached for the door knob, it began to turn.

"Mai," he said breathlessly.

The door opened slowly. Mai saw only a shadow and drew her shuriken. "It's me, Zuko," the Fire Lord declared, laughter in his voice.

"You're lucky I didn't cut your throat open with one of these. What are you doing skulking in your bedroom? When did you get back? Why didn't you tell me you were here?" Mai fired at him, a frown on her face but her voice tinged with relief.

"Slow down, Mai," Zuko replied, reaching for her and pulling the young woman into his embrace. "I just arrived," he breathed in her ear. "I looked for you here and decided to leave my stuff and change before I continued looking."

"Oh," Mai responded, happy to be in the circle of Zuko's arms again. "I overreacted. I'm so glad that you're back. Next time you take a trip, I swear that I'm going with you. I don't care how much camping is involved. It's got to be better than worrying."

"I'm sorry for making you worry, Mai," the Fire Lord apologized. He bent his head down for a kiss and Mai responded passionately. Pulling gently away from her lips, Zuko said, "Trust me, I won't be making any trips any time soon. It's Iroh's and Piandao's and nowhere else for a long time."

"I'll make sure of it," Mai said jokingly, poking him in the chest for emphasis.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just an epilogue left folks. Thanks for reading and don't be afraid to review the story.


	14. Chapter 14

The Earth Kingdom Revisited

Epilogue

"There's no news on Hui Jian, sir. His name is on a list of prisoners in General Yi's archives. We know that the prisoners were sent to a work camp the next province over. But we still can't find any records of what went on there."

Thank you, Su. Please continue to dig around and look for more information. I would love to give Song some good news about her father."

"With respect sir, chances are great that the girl's father is dead."

Zuko sighed heavily. He lifted his hand, ready to run it through his hair but stopped at the last moment, remembering his formal topknot. "I still have hope," he replied. "I want you to exhaust all possible avenues of research. When that's done and we still haven't found him, I'll accept that we probably never will. You can go, Su."

The Fire Lord reached for his writing utensils and smoothed out a piece of parchment. His hand hovered over the ink while he thought. Finally, he dipped the brush and began his letter.

_**Dear Song,**_

_**I'm so glad that you got those plants I sent you. If you need more, let me know. Our gardener enjoyed his journey and visit with you. I'm sure that he'll be more than glad to go again.**_

_**On a sadder note, I'm still looking into your father, what may have happened to him and where he could be. As of now, all we know is that he and the rest of the men from your village were sent to a work camp in the next province. So far, we have no records from the work camp itself.**_

_**I truly wish that I had more information for you, Song. I'm using the best people I have and they are working hard. Perhaps soon we'll learn more.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Zuko**_

While the ink dried, Zuko rose from his chair and walked over to the large window in his office. The door opened quietly behind him.

"Zuko, are you all right?" Mai asked. She approached her soon to be husband slowly and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"I'm just fine," Zuko replied, covering her hands with his own.

"I know you were hoping for good news about Song's father. I'm sorry."

Zuko turned around to face Mai. "I'm not giving up yet. We still have some searching to do."

"You never give up," Mai responded with a smile. "That's one of the things I love about you."

Smiling contentedly, Zuko placed a chaste kiss on Mai's cheek. "I'm going to send this letter and then we can leave for Piandao's, okay?" he asked.

"I'm ready when you are. You know, your mother's only been there a month and it's like she belongs there. I think she has a bit of a crush on Piandao."

Zuko blushed and fumblingly began rolling up the parchment. "I'd rather not talk about that, Mai. Besides, she's still married to Ozai."

"Well, you can change that, can't you?" Mai inquired.

"I suppose I can."

"Your mother deserves happiness, Zuko. If she finds it with Piandao, who are we to judge?"

"I know. I love that she's so happy. And you know how I feel about Piandao."

"Good," Mai declared. "Tell her that today when you see her."

"Fine," Zuko surrendered. "Do you know who else she's taken quite a liking to?"

"The butler?" Mai dead panned.

"No, Mai, she adores you. I'm really glad that the two of you get along."

"So am I," Mai agreed. She paused for a moment. "Even though I missed you, a lot of good things came out of that trip to the Earth Kingdom you took. Maybe _we_ should take one together soon."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: And so it ends. This epilogue is actually the second one that I wrote. The first one was too long and seemed more like an unnecessary chapter.

There are some possibilities for sequels. I deliberately left some things open ended or unanswered. In many ways, this story told itself. It changed a lot from my original plan.

I hope you enjoyed reading even just a little bit. Reviews are always welcome.

Thanks!


End file.
